Kirby: Helpers Unite
by kennydarmawan13
Summary: Kirby is kidnapped by an intergalactic "champion" known as King Champion, and 60 different Helpers/enemies whom Kirby gained the Copy Abilities from must now save him
1. Water Champion

It was a sunny day at Dream Land. Kirby was simply enjoying his favorite tomato salad. Suddenly, a huge entity fell from the sky and rose up as a giant wearing heavy armor.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kirby. Dream Land's number 1 hero. It's nice meeting with you!" Said the giant.

Kirby is at stance as he then combats the giant. The giant is proven formidable as nothing is working for Kirby's favor. He can't find a projectile to swallow, an ability to copy, or a weakness to exploit. It's only then Kirby was beaten unconscious by the giant.

"My, what a pathetic hero you are! Can't wait to put you into my trophy room!" Exclaimed the giant as he soon flies away.

As the giant flies, many residents of Pop Star notice that he's holding Kirby. Everyone become shocked at the revelation as their most powerful defender is finally defeated. However, it's only then someone step up to the game.

"Kirby had saved us dozens of times. Now, it's time for us to return the favor," proclaimed Spynum.

Soon, 60 different residents of Pop Star gang up together. They come in different shapes, sizes, and powers, yet all with the mind to save Kirby.

"Now, it's time for us to save Kirby," proclaimed Knuckle Joe. "We've been his adversary and ally at the same time. Now, we're his hero. We can no longer walk on roads now. We have to be him. Who's with us?" Said Blade Knight as everyone raises their hands afterwards. "Awesome. Let's save Kirby and become heroes. I've always wanted to do that," proclaimed Bonkers. "Well then, let's go," said Burning Leo.

Soon, all the 60 helpers unite and follow the giant. Meanwhile, King Dedede and Meta Knight are talking.

"Say, Kirby's kidnapped. Shouldn't we save him?" Asked Dedede. "We should. But our inhabitants have grown weak and lazy. Let this be a moment for them to grow," answered Meta Knight. "Your majesty. The knight has a point. Every single Dream Land resident in your territory has become obese," said Bandana Waddle Dee as he holds an obesity chart and photos of Tiff, Tuff, and Sirica being morbidly obese. "True... I really need to work out," said Dedede as he soon goes for a fitness program.

As the 60 helpers chase the giant, they soon were greeted with 11 air rides, led by Kirby's Warp Star. All of them soon ride on it as they chase the giant to space and later, to a weird stadium out of nowhere in deep space. The 60 helpers then leave their rides to enter the stadium's opening, where they meet a random janitor.

"Stop! Don't go in! It's a trap!" Exclaimed the janitor. "What?! We're here to save our hero," claimed Sir Kibble. "Yeah, he's our hope, and now, we're being his hope," said Chilly. "I'm aware of this. But this is a trap set up by him. You have to leave, now!" Exclaimed the janitor.

Suddenly, the 60 helpers were pushed and thrown into the stadium's arena by a mechanism. There, they were surrounded by thousands of audiences, all cheering for whatever reason they could think of.

"Looks like we're superstars!" Claimed Beetley. "If that's the case, where's our free buffet?" claimed Mr. Frosty. "Hey... That hurts..." Responded Chef Kawasaki. "What? I'm starvin'," answered Mr. Frosty.

Suddenly, the giant then appears himself on the big screen on the arena.

"Hello, everyone! Looks like we have our new contenders! The most we have yet, 60 at the same time! Now, shall we tell them what they're going to do here?" Asked the giant. "Tell them!" Responded the audience. "Great! By the way, I'm your host, King Champion, the most powerful champion in the universe! And what you've entered to, my 60 new contestants, is called "The Intergalactic Combat Arena!" It's where survival of the fittest is put into a game form. And the champion will be rewarded maximally, without any drawbacks!" Said King Champion. "What've you done to Kirby?" Asked Parasol Waddle Dee. "You mean that pink puffball? He's fine right there, in my cage. If you win, you'll free him and get to be free. But if you lose, bye-bye to your home planet!" Exclaimed King Champion. "Okay? How can we win him and our freedom?" Asked Knuckle Joe. "It's easy! You just need to fight my select fighters. Every fighter beaten means being closer to fight my select champions. And if you have beaten four champions... You have to face ME!" Explained King Champion, "So... What will you say?" "BRING IT!" Answered all 60 helpers, even Noddy, who was awake for that moment. "Good! Go to the rest area, so you can be in tip-top shape. That travel to here must be one ride!" Told King Champion, "And don't worry. Our facilities and services are top-notch, so staying in this place while fighting for your way back home will be like being in home!"

Soon, all 60 helpers go to the rest area of the stadium. There, they discover great stuff.

"Oh my, free food! I'm starving!" Exclaimed Mr. Frosty as he gobbles the table of delicious meals alongside Fire Lion, Gaw Gaw, and Boxy. "Oh... I thought I was going to be in the food department..." sighed Chef Kawasaki. "Don't worry. Maybe you can get hired in the cooking department to make some food and cash," said Birdon. "That's right! You may get luxury, but you also need work! But don't worry, in ICA, we find the easiest way to make the most cash that'll make you rolling in dough!" Exclaimed King Champion via rest area monitor. "Great! Where can I sign the job?" Asked Chef Kawasaki. "Right now!" Answered King Champion.

Soon, Chef Kawasaki was taken to the kitchen by some random monsters. It's the followed by women giggles and Chef Kawasaki screaming.

"Whatever's in there, I think I rather want to go fighting now..." responded Bonkers to the situation. "Well, you're lucky. Because there's one right now!" Said King Champion.

Bonkers is then taken to the arena. There, he's facing Two-Head, a warrior with two heads.

"We're Two-Head. These brothers are going to show you how to dual-wield," said Two-Head.

Bonkers knows he's facing an enemy with an extra head and weapon, yet he defeated him with skill and experience. Two-Head doesn't feel well.

"My son, don't stop now! Our home planet is in danger!" Shouted Two-Head's mom. "Danger? Say... What's the condition needed to blow up a contestant's home planet?" Asked Bonkers. "Well, if the warrior gives up or is out of business, that's when I take the shot! And in case there are multiple contestants from the same planet... I can make a bargain... Usually, I go with one contestant being out as the limit, but now, I'm generous enough to say that you all need to be out for your planet to be out!" Answered King Champion. "Well then..." said Bonkers, "Mrs. Two-Head, don't you worry." "Thanks, Bonkers, right?" said Two-Head's mom. "Right," answered Bonkers as he drags Two-Head with him to the rest area. "Well then, looks like someone here shows compassion. But I'll give the 60 tons of passes," said King Champion.

Bonkers then takes Two-Head to Chemitory, who heals Two-Head back to full recovery. Two-Head then is taken back to his own room.

"Say, where will we sleep?" Asked Knuckle Joe. "Don't worry. Your rooms are in our recently built-in already-tested stadium hotel, exclusive for contestants! In there, you'll be treated like kings and queens!" Answered King Champion.

Later on, the 60 helpers were soon sent to the hotel from the rest area. There, they enjoy a bunch of self-driven luxuries, like wall-climbing and croquet. Meanwhile, Bonkers is having a massage, until he meets an unexpected servant.

"Wait, Two-Head?! I thought you were in luxury," said Bonkers. "We weren't... In fact, this hotel is just built for you guys..." said Two-Head. "What? Tell me... What's going on?" Asked Bonkers. "We... can't... This is as far we can give you..." replied Two-Head, "Now, let's do some massaging!"

Bonkers soon goes in confusion on why a contestant have to serve him despite the fact that the hotel was said to give every contestants leisure. Then, the janitor he and the other 59 met earlier gave him a look. The night then comes, and everyone is relaxing in the swimming area, only to be greeted by a kiss-stained Chef Kawasaki.

"Dude, what's wrong?!" Asked Bloon. "Nothing... Is it bonding season?" Asked Chef Kawasaki. "Well, what bonding season?" Asked Bubble Head. "Well... You see... Do you ever heard that only women are only allowed to stay in the kitchen?" Asked Chef Kawasaki. "Let me guess... The kitchen's loaded with "ladies" that want you," answered Burning Leo. "Yeah, and they are all hideous... I've seen one with 13 heads... I need a break..." replied Chef Kawasaki, "Hey, are all the hotel rooms booked for each of us? That's what I heard..." "Yes. Go sleep. Your room is on the first floor, which also have rooms for Mr. Frosty, Vividria, Bonkers, Bugzzy, Fire Lion, Phan Phan, Rolling Turtle, Tedhaun, and Boxy," answered Leafan. "Yeah... I'm on the sixth floor... Wished I was with Vividria..." mourned Paint Roller.

Later, Chef Kawasaki goes to bed. Everyone else who are still on the pool area are enjoying themselves some good time, having ambient leisure as they talk about freeing Kirby and their lives.

"You know, I don't really know how long it will take for us to save Kirby. All I know, I think it's going to be a breeze," said Wheelie.

The next day, the 60 helpers fight some more. They take turns fighting and defeating different foes with ease, like Cupie defeating Madame Elite, Gaw Gaw defeating Beast of Black Lands, and Ringle defeating Daybringer. However, most foes seem to be rather depressed and worried, making the helpers question the tournament itself. However, before the helpers could comment some more, an announcement was made in the rest area.

"Hello, you 60 contestants. Guess what? Your first fight to get you closer to fighting a champion is about to begin," said King Champion. "Wait, how about our fights before?" Asked Boxy. "Oh... I didn't say they were my select fighters," said King Champion. "Okay then... Who are we fighting against?" Asked Bubbles. "Brobo!" Proclaimed King Champion. "Brobo?!" Asked Bubbles in shock as he's later sent to fight Brobo with three others.

Soon, four fighters, Bubbles, Bloon, Venogoo, and Rolling Turtle, come to the arena to fight Brobo. The battle starts off simple as the four simply need to ram at him everywhere he goes. However, things get more complicated when Brobo himself starts to wear his armor and retaliate by shooting at the four contestants. Venogoo was almost hit, but thankfully, Rolling Turtle manages to be the team's trump card as he then wrestles against Brobo. Once the team knocks Brobo out of his armor, he then turns into a giant. This makes the combat much harder, but due to being a big target, hitting him is a lot easier. After consecutive dodging and ramming, Brobo finally explodes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners are the four fighters!" Exclaimed King Champion.

The team then goes back to the rest area where they have an interview.

"Tell me, how was the fight?" Asked a reporter. "That was... unexpected..." responded Bubbles. "Yeah, we had never seen him in like... years," said Bloon. "Whatever he was, I'm just amazed that we can defeat a select fighter," said Venogoo. "Yeah, and you should've seen my wrestling moves. I did a triple body slam at that suit of armor, that the rider fell off... Though I wished he didn't turn into a monster. Otherwise, I could've been the one who landed the finishing blow," said Rolling Turtle. "You did, on both occasions," responded Bubbles. "Oh right, I did beat the monster form..." said Rolling Turtle. "Well then, since you won, I at least have to give you something in return," said King Champion. "Oh right... Only one wish?" Asked Bloon. "Yes!" Answered King Champion. "Well then... I wish for a shapeshifting lady," wished Bloon. "Eh, can't argue on that," said the three others. "Your wish is granted," responded King Champion.

Soon, King Champion sends the four fighters a shapeshifting blob, who can shapeshift into any sexy humanoids they choose. They soon show it to their fellow friends.

"Thank goodness I'm out of the kitchen work... Anyways, what can that blob do?" Asked Chef Kawasaki. "That's a shapeshifting lady. It's said that she can shapeshift into any sexy humanoids we choose," said Bubbles, "Show them what you can do."

The blob then shapeshifts into a barrage of sexy forms without any hints of ugliness. At one point, she separates into three girls.

"I'm amazed. Still, I don't have a good feeling about this," said Chef Kawasaki. "You sure will do," said the janitor behind Chef Kawasaki before he leaves. "Man, who's that guy? It seems he's going to be important to us someday," said Bang-Bang.

Later, the 60 helpers got jobs from multiple companies and sponsors. Knuckle Joe, Bonkers, and Bugzzy advertised fight clubs. Wester starred in an indie short film of a sci-fi themed wild west story. Waddle Doo brought success to an oculist thanks to his infomercial. And Wheelie managed to get his film, Wheels of Fury, to the big screen, albeit rated "Only for Adults" due to violence and references, much to Wheelie's dismay that he wanted kids to watch it. Also, Parasol Waddle Dee got questions about his species, to which he (unhelpfully) show the gender differences of his kind.

Not long later, an advertisement for the 60 helpers are made.

"Hailing from Pop Star, introducing you, the 60 helpers. These fun-sized warriors pack a massive punch and come in different shapes and sizes. They have been helpers to Kirby, who's recently became a trophy for King Champion, and now, they're saving him. Will they be able to do it? Let's find out!" Said the infomercial guy. "We'll do it," said Gim.

After a couple more fights against random contestants, Rocky, Parasol Waddle Dee, Metalun, and Boxy are all tasked to fight another of King Champion's selected contestant.

"Now, introducing the witch of falling blocks, Gryll!" Said King Champion. "Gryll? Is she, or he, been doing something lately?" Asked Rocky. "Yeah, I wonder what she's been doing after that star stacking incident," said Parasol Waddle Dee. "No matter what it is, we'll take him down!" Exclaimed Metalun. "And I'll be their special guest," said Boxy.

The chosen four soon faces off Gryll. Gryll first sends of their minions, each wielding different weapon. Boxy then eats them and spits them at Gryll. Gryll was mad at her so they send blocks at her. Thankfully, she unleashes a plethora of magic tricks, breaking the blocks with ease. Gryll then gets frustrated and starts to take the fight on the ground. Metalun and Rocky take this chance to attack them from different angles. Gryll's not pleased with this and rains blocks. Thankfully, Parasol Waddle Dee comes to save the day with his expanded parasol shielding everyone from the blocks. Later on, Gryll warps the arena to fight against the four mid-air. This allows them to constantly let blocks fall through as she flies around. However, Boxy then unleashes four giant birds for her and her team to fly on. It's not until that moment that the giant birds blast at Gryll with such power that they fall down, causing the arena to turn back to normal. Angry, Gryll arms and legs then turn into a huge pile of blocks, followed by their head turning into a monster as their hat rains blocks at the team. However, Metalun manages to take advantage of this by simply letting the ever-shaking pile of blocks letting him crash to Gryll in his ball form. Rocky takes note and uses the shaking piles to his own advantage by being flung to the sky and slamming Gryll head on. To finish the fight, Boxy gives Parasol Waddle Dee a magic parasol. With his new weapon, Parasol Waddle Dee rushes and attacks Gryll with extreme prejudice, causing them to explode alongside with their blocks.

"For the first time in history, a combatant, directly or indirectly via his team, is able to win two consecutive fights. Round of applause for them!" Said King Champion.

The team then leaves with much cheering as they then rest in the rest area.

"Dude, your fight with Gryll was epic!" Said Bubbles. "Yeah... How did King Champion manage to get him... her... whatever that person is?" Asked Parasol Waddle Dee. "I maybe a rock-head, but even I know Gryll is out of our reach," said Rocky. "It must be magic," concluded Boxy. "Or simply luck," said Metalun. "Stop the chitter-chatter, what will be your prize?" Asked King Champion. "Umm... I'm content actually," said Parasol Waddle Dee. "Maybe... Just make Metalun gold," said Rocky. "Okay then!" Said King Champion.

Metalun is then taken and given a new gold body.

"Look at me, I'm fabulous," said Metalun as he dons his sunglasses. "You really are. Say, let's go to our friends. I've been wondering how they've been," said Parasol Waddle Dee.

The team and Bubbles soon go back to the resort. There, they realized that some of their friends are going to other planets because they need some relaxation while on their way to save Kirby.

"Say, aren't we supposed to save Kirby?" Asked Rocky. "We are. But... the progress isn't going anywhere... And King Champion did say to us that Kirby's fine, and he did seem to tell the truth. We saw pictures of Kirby in good care, and I think we just need to go on our current routine progressively, before finally saving Kirby," said Knuckle Joe. "Eh... You should be a bit more aware... King Champion might not be who you think he is..." said the janitor. "We'll see," said Knuckle Joe.

After a few more job takings, business deals, and show and movie roles, King Champion then announces the next selected combatant, right after he chooses Paint Roller, Vividria, Driblee, and Needlous.

"My fellow combatants, it's time for the first ever fight that has actual intensity. Go to the arena, and you'll see who you're fighting with!" Said King Champion. "Ooh... I'm so happy to be with Vividria," said Paint Roller. "Me too with you," said Vividria as she's smitten.

Soon, the four goes to the arena where they'll meet their new opponent, or opponents rather. This is because that two empty portraits come out of nowhere, only for two familiar looking sisters to appear.

"Drawcia?! Paintra?!" Said Vividria in a shock, "How... How did you end up here?" "Sister... What have you become?" Asked Drawcia. "I... I..." said Vividria. "Wait... Those are your sisters?! Man, I always knew you look similar to someone," said Paint Roller, "No offense." "No worries. I get that a lot. It's just... How did I have to meet my sisters again after all these years... just to fight them?" Said Vividria. "Stop asking questions! Now... The battle begins!" Screamed King Champion.

Drawcia and Paintra strike first. Paintra is taking care of Driblee and Needlous while Vividria and Paint Roller fight against Drawcia. The fight escalates quickly as Drawcia sends her minions and magic at Paint Roller and Vividria.

"Sister, why are you doing this?" Asked Vividria. "I don't know... I just... can't answer it," replied Drawcia as she attacks Paint Roller. "Big sis, what were you doing when I was alone?" Asked Vividria. "I... I..." mumbled Drawcia. "Hey, paint witch, spill the cans. She needs answers," said Paint Roller. "Fine! My dream was to turn this world into our world. A painting... for us... We sisters have grown bored of our empty realm, so we invaded this world," said Drawcia. "But, what happened to Paintra?" Asked Vividria.

Not long later, the battle takes a new level when Paintra joins Drawcia in the fight, but Driblee and Needlous are there to support Paint Roller and Vividria. It's only then that Drawcia and Paintra are teaming up in some of their attacks.

"I was joining our big sister in our conquest," said Paintra, "Sadly, I was imprisoned by the Sky People... And when I retained my freedom... I was quickly destroyed..." "But... Why did you leave me? I was worried sick of you, and you're back only to cause suffering? I... don't understand..." said Vividria. "Look, I... was destroyed by Kirby when I thought I was going to win. I thought turning him into a ball would solve my problems, but... it failed," said Drawcia. "Wait? Kirby killed you? Maybe you too, Paintra!" Exclaimed Vividria. "Y-yes..." answered Paintra. "But... why? You both promised that we'll live in a world where everything is our canvas, and we're free to draw without any worries... But all you did was trying to ruin everyone's lives," said Vividria. "I know. I know that it'll hurt you to realize that we're basically threatening the lives of what-you-call innocents. But, we just want to have a world for our own," said Drawcia. "We truly cared about you, little Vividria. We want to make a utopia for us. We just thought we're unstoppable when we're not. That's why we gave some power for you to exist as a physical entity, free of canvas limits," said Paintra. "But I don't want you to do that... I just want you all to be proud of me... I have finally joined a school, made friends... I even got a boyfriend, Paint Roller!" Exclaimed Vividria, "I've been looking everywhere for you to show my progression... But turns out, it's all going to end in violent vain..." "Don't say that, Vividria! This moment is very precious. You got a school, friends, and me. You've shown progress as an individual and that's the point. It doesn't matter if you have to fight your sisters. What matters is that we're together. Finally, in contact to discuss about everything that's going on," said Paint Roller, "I know it hurts to see this happening, but trust me, I've seen worse." "Yeah, little sister. This may be a violent fate for us... But there could be no other way," said Drawcia. "We had brought shame to our name. But you are the only one that remains clean. We're proud of you just for that," said Paintra. "You mean... I'm now the best sister?" Said Vividria in tears. "True... But our lives can't go on like this. Our legacy is important, and we would not stain it further just for you to be happy," said Drawcia. "Sorry if I offended any of you sisters," said Paint Roller. "It's okay," said Drawcia, Paintra, and Vividria.

Not long later, Drawcia and Paintra are finally defeated.

"Vividria, our time has come... We must leave now..." said Paintra. "Don't worry, we'll meet again someday. We just want to say... We're proud of you... Now, destroy our Souls and follow your goals!" Said Drawcia.

Soon, Drawcia and Paintra lose their minds turning into their Soul forms. They look like big blobs with multiple eyes and a melty mouth, with Drawcia having five eyes and Paintra having three eyes and a smaller, smoother mouth and body. The team then rides on their different Air Rides, with Vividria turning into her Soul form first, which is basically a totally smooth blob with an eye that doubles as a mouth. The team then fights against Drawcia and Paintra Soul outside the arena, dodging every projectile they throw at them while shooting them mercilessly. In the end, Drawcia and Paintra Soul explode, making the team winners in the end.

"Looks like we have an unstoppable force. Bring a round of applause for the 60 Helpers! Or what's used of them..." said King Champion, "Anyways, what will be your prize?" "For Paint Roller to replace Boxy's room on the first floor," said Driblee. "Yeah, they needed it," said Needlous. "Your wish is granted!" Said King Champion.

Everyone claps for the helpers as they soon go back to the hotel, which has Boxy and Paint Roller's rooms changed just now, with Boxy not minding it. Later on, Paint Roller and Vividria goes on a date on a random planet.

"Aah... Lovebirds, am I right?" Asked Knuckle Joe. "Meh..." replied Burning Leo.

Suddenly, Sir Kibble finds Metalun doing something fishy.

"Umm... What are you looking at?" Asked Metalun.

Metalun is currently in a hot tub, being joined by twin living metal blocks besides him. The twin blocks are obviously girls as evidenced by their makeups, accessories, and hairstyles. This prompts Sir Kibble to leave Metalun's place.

Not long later, Knuckle Joe and Blade Knight meet with the ever-present janitor.

"So... You're the janitor, right? Why do you act like you're the most important man in the place?" Asked Knuckle Joe. "Yeah, I've seen you everywhere, and not a single time you acted casual," said Blade Knight. "Well, it's not time for me to tell you what you need to know. You'll learn later as time comes," said the janitor as he then leaves. "Man, how often he does that?" Asked Knuckle Joe. "I don't know... Six times?" Responded Blade Knight.

Meanwhile, King Champion then announces something important.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we got a breaking news. Not only we have our first consecutive winners, we also have the shortest time required for a newcomer to face against a selected champion! Hooray for them!" Exclaimed King Champion, "As a result, the ones who fought before must fight against my select champion, and that's..."

Soon, King Champion rolls a wheel to decide who the helpers will fight. And it chooses Water Champion.

"Awesome, it's the Water Champion. She's the newest champion in my selection of champions, and clearly the weakest. But that doesn't mean ease. No, no! She's a short mean drowning machine. And you'll be surprised of what this newbie can do! Now helpers, good luck!" Said King Champion.

Soon, the three teams that fought before work together to fight against her, and the team consists of Bubbles, Bloon, Venogoo, Rolling Turtle, Rocky, Parasol Waddle Dee, Metalun, Boxy, Paint Roller, Vividria, Driblee, and Needlous.

"Ooh... I wonder how she'll fight like?" Asked Driblee. "Well, for certain, she's clearly strong," said Needlous. "Wait, how do you know that Water Champion is a she?" Asked Venogoo. "Well, we can tell by looking her on that huge stadium screen," responded Parasol Waddle Dee, pointing to the big screen on the arena. "Wait a minute... How can she be a champion when that's a title the fighters can choose?" Asked Rolling Turtle. "Well, I hand-picked my champions based on how great they are. But don't worry, they're always ready to fight. And since you're starting to climb the ranks, you'll now fight on other planets!" Said King Champion.

Soon, King Champion teleports the twelve to Water Champion's planet. They soon asked for a challenge.

"Water Champion, it's time to claim our victory," said Bubbles. "What? Since when I have people fighting for me?" Asked Water Champion. "Since King Champion chose you," said Rolling Turtle. "Wait, I didn't get chosen by King Champion," said Water Champion. "Don't lie, we'll beat you now," said Rocky.

Soon, the twelve starts fighting against Water Champion. Water Champion retaliates soon as she constantly sprays streams of water at the twelve. It manages to ruin Vividria and Paint Roller's painting constructs, making them hug each other in fear. However, the water is proven to do nothing against Driblee as he constantly manages to match Water Champion blow-for-blow. This creates clashing waves. Using knowledge of the waves, Rocky and Metalun both morph into their immobile forms to let the waves carry and throw them. It's proven effective, as Water Champion then changes up her strategy.

"If this is not going pretty, I might as well kick it up a notch," said Water Champion.

Water Champion then turns into a huge tidal wave and starts sending the twelve on an adventure across her planet. However, some debris manage to become the twelve's mode of standing as they constantly try to attack her. Bloon manages to pick up Bubbles as he throws him into Water Champion's face multiple times. Needlous then takes the opportunity as Vividria then sculpts a boomerang and let him ride on it. The boomerang then is thrown to go at Water Champion's face. The combined power of Needlous' needles and the rock sculpture was powerful enough to knock Water Champion out of her tidal wave form.

"I see... I remember now... You're from the same guys who tried to beat me before... Too bad, because I'm winning this again, baby!" Said Water Champion.

Suddenly, the entire Water Champion's planet is frozen solid. Every inhabitant of the planet responded quickly, treating it as winter. Water Champion herself transforms into a sleeker ice form, dubbing herself as Ice Champion.

"Guys, I have an idea," said Paint Roller. "What is it, master artist?" Asked Vividria. "I can try to tap my powers to the next level. Hold on tight, we're going on a ride!" Said Paint Roller.

Soon, Paint Roller uses his paintbrush to continuously draw a path for the twelve to ride on. Ice Champion then starts chasing on them. However, because there's no more water, Vividria can now paint and conjure her soldiers against Ice Champion, swarming her with problems. Boxy then spits out some rocket-powered platforms, allowing Parasol Waddle Dee to take on Ice Champion in combat. Later on, Vividria then takes a pragmatic approach and conjures out Acchi, Flamer, Galbo, Heat Phanphan, Hot Head, Bobo, Burnis, and Magoo. Their combined fire and burning power causes Ice Champion to melt. Later on, Venogoo spits poison at her melted body, poisoning her with paralysis as she reforms. Rolling Turtle then uses this opportunity to go to his shell and rush at Ice Champion, smashing her to bit. With this, the twelve won.

"Congrats! The twelve, come back here!" Said King Champion.

Later on, the twelve warriors were transported back to the arena. There, they watch Water Champion's planet being destroyed.

"What happened?" Asked Needlous. "Since Water Champion is no more, her planet goes bye-bye... I didn't say champions get privileges, you know," said King Champion. "Really?" Said the twelve. "I do!" Answered King Champion. "Now, you all have won... the fountain of Water Champion's planet! It can spew water without water!" Said King Champion as he sends the twelve helpers a luxurious fountain. "What else do we get?" Asked Rolling Turtle. "Well, due to popular fan demand, we now allow you 60 helpers to get an extra member, and that'll be..." said King Champion as he starts up his lottery machine.

Later on, the lottery machine stops, and of all the people of Dream Land, it was Minny who's chosen to join. Coincidentally, Minny just arrived to the arena with a black warp star.

"Did I miss something?" Asked Minny. "Nope, you're just in time to officially join the 60 helpers!" Said King Champion. "Sweet! After all the hard work and assistance from Gemra and Metal Bit, I'm finally in the game... Excuse me, I need some rest," said Minny as he sleeps. "Well then, tune in next time folks, for there will be more hardcore fights coming, so see you soon!" Said King Champion as he turns off the arena's screen.

Later on, the twelve comes back to the hotel with their prize and Minny.

"Look who's joining the party," said Needlous. "Minny? Eh, the biggest things come in the smallest packages. Glad to have you here," said Gaw Gaw. "Yeah... Anyways, I heard that Water Champion's planet is destroyed... I feel sorry for her," said Bonkers. "I know, but she might be a bad guy or not. But do we have a choice in here? She was that strong against twelve people, and four were needed to take down one foe that Kirby takes on alone. And it's not really my fault... I thought that she could rise back after being shattered in her poisoned state," said Rolling Turtle. "Well, for certain, we hope that we don't get the next champion's planet destroyed," said Bugzzy. "Okay then, let's rest for now. Kirby's probably fine in the hands of King Champion," said Blade Knight as everyone then rests.

Meanwhile, the same janitor is watching them in secret.

"Soon, you'll see the truth. Just not now," said the janitor.

Later on, King Champion approaches Kirby.

"Kirby, don't you put your hopes up... I'm not going to do anything with you yet, so eat up!" Said King Champion as he forces food to Kirby, "Now, let's find more planets for me to blow up..."


	2. Fire Champion

p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Days after the 60 (now 61) helpers' victory against Water Champion, some helpers were interviewed by an intergalactic talk show on another planet. They were interviewed by Hecatherine, a hundred-handed, fifty-headed female giant hostess./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""So Venogoo, you were one of the twelve to take the first champion victory for your team?" Asked Hecatherine. "Yep," said Venogoo. "Is it also true that this wiggly spike guy, uhh..." Said Hecatherine. "Needlous, and yes, we did beat the Water Champion," said Needlous. "Anyways, how is life going on for all of you?" Asked Hecatherine. "Oh, it's great. I managed to open up an acupuncture business for some cash during my stay," said Needlous./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Come now to Dream Land's number 1 acupuncture site. In there, all your body problems will be solved thanks to the help from the likes of Togezo, Tick, Boten, Punc, Pichikuri, Spikey, and Togekuki. So, come right now, and we'll offer you a discount while it lasts," said Needlous in the commercial./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Wow, I'm impressed," said Hecatherine. "Let's not forget my sculpture company," said Rocky./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Tired of your artists screwing up your perfect statues. Or it's the case of completely worthless hunks of menhir being used. Don't worry, Rocky's Statue Inc. to the rescue. With the help of pros like Gansan, Cairn, Pompey, Hack, Golem, Blocky, and Moundo, you'll get some of the best sculptures ever made. Just don't ask what they're made of. Get your sculpture right now, or I'll mold you and your close ones into another person's sculpture. And as a bonus, we'll also sculpt anyone else you want for free. So, come right now," said Rocky./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Okay, enough with the shameless advertising," said Hecatherine, "So, why did you join ICA?" "To save our friend and hero, Kirby. But don't worry, he's in safe hands," said Bloon. "Anyways, our time here is up. Good luck on your quest," said Hecatherine as she closes the talk show./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Later, Bloon, Venogoo, Needlous, and Rocky come back to the hotel, where it's currently having a barbeque./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Say, who's inviting everyone but us?" Asked Rocky. "Oh... We did invite you... Via our Dream Phones... Apparently, you weren't responding," said Blade Knight. "Wait," said Bloon as he checks his Dream Phone, "Oh..." "Anyways, why the barbeque?" Asked Venogoo. "Apparently, we need some money. And there's a lot of easy ways in here. A sponsor of a barbeque company from a different dimension wants us to do this for quick payment, and it's a party. So... A win-win," said Blade Knight. "Hey, the sponsored steaks are ready," said Chef Kawasaki./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Soon, Cookins help Chef Kawasaki prepare steaks to the table. Each helper gets their share./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Mmm... These are sweet, savory steaks... Not too hard to chew," evaluated Como. "And they don't make such mess," said Broom Hatter. "Yeah, we get paid and food. Awesome," said Capsule J3. "Wait a minute, how come the Cookins are here?" Asked Birdon. "Oh, apparently, King Champion allows some other Dream Land residents to join in. As long as they don't fight without his approval," said Knuckel Joe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly, the janitor comes in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Look at all you people. You're so naive," said the janitor. "What? We're not naive. We're just taking our time. It's not like we can just bust into King Champion's base, save Kirby, and beat him without him blowing up our beautiful planet first," said Bonkers. "You got a point. Still, don't be fooled by what you're currently in," said the janitor as he leaves./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Soon, the helpers go back to fight some fighters. Each trying to be careful not to cause one fighter to go out in order not to risk their planets' destruction. Later, they get a call from King Champion./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Since you all have passed the first champion, you all have to go to different planets to fight. It's a nice way to... spice things up. If you know what I mean," said King Champion./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"As said, the helpers fight in different planets against different fighters. Even the tiny Minny manages to take down the biggest foes with his intellect. At the same time, they're also making business deals and sponsorships for each planet they visited to earn some money as well as going on trips./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Man, we fought for quite a while. When will we fight another select fighter?" Asked NESP./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly, NESP, alongside Fire Lion, Chilly, Cool Spook were sent to a yarn planet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Now!" Said King Champion./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"It was then, the four realizes that their foe is none other than Yin-Yarn./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh boy... This isn't good..." responded Chilly to the situation. "Well, for certain, he's going down," said Fire Lion./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The fight begins. Yin-Yarn starts off by covering the entire battle field with a huge blanket, then starts stitching up some noise./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Umm... We can't see! How can we fight here?" Said NESP. "Don't worry," said Cool Spook as he shines up inside the blanket, revealing multiple projectiles approaching at the four. "DODGE!" Exclaimed Chilly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Everyone dodged stitching projectiles made by Yin-Yarn. Later on, they start attacking Yin-Yarn's yarn constructs that become random enemies. It gets repetitive later on./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""If Sir Kibble was here, everything would be solved by now," said Chilly. "Umm..." Responded Fire Lion./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Fire Lion quickly engulf the huge blanket with his flames, freeing them. Later on, Yin-Yarn amps up the game by starting to send in waves of enemies to sic them against the four. They were proven to be only nuisances for the four, so Yin-Yarn then summons Fangora, Hot Wings, Squashini, and Capamari. Fire Lion takes on Fangora and takes it on with basic lion attacks. Ultimate, Fangora amps up the heat and breathes fire at him, but Fire Lion's fire breath is superior and immediately burns Fangora to ash./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Fire yarn or not, it's still flammable yarn," said Fire Lion./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Later on, Chilly takes on Hot Wings. Chilly wastes no time to skate over Hot Wings attempt of attacking, before freezing the mighty bird and smashing him down. NESP takes honor fighting Squashini, and unlike the rest, his knowledge outsmarts Squashini's tricks before electrocuting the magician to a pile of yarn./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well then, it's time to show my growth," said Cool Spook./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Cool Spook then anticipates Capamari's movements, before attacking the massive squid with a beam of laser strong enough to take it down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Amazing, huh?" Nodded Cool Spook. "Yeah, we're impressed," said Chilly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Angry, Yin-Yarn starts to hurl projectiles at the four. NESP responded quickly and telepathically throws all the projectiles back to Yin-Yarn. Yin-Yarn quickly got dizzy, which opens up a door to get attacked repeatedly from the four. The combined power of Fire Lion's flames and NESP's electricity manages to take Yin-Yarn out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Awesome, we won!" Exclaimed Chilly. "Umm... I don't think so," said Cool Spook./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly, Yin-Yarn turns into Mega Yin-Yarn./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""This isn't good!" Exclaimed FIre Lion. "Don't worry, I think there's help," said NESP./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Soon, four different Air Rides come to help the four. Mega Yin-Yarn constantly tries to defeat them with a barrage of missiles and all sorts of pain, but the four are good enough to handle him. It wasn't long until NESP's electric attacks make short work of Yin-Yarn again, electrocuting him into paralysis. Later on, Fire Lion does his honor again and burns Yin-Yarn, alongside with his knitting needles, ending the fight in the team's favor. They soon got teleported back to the arena./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Looks like we have a winner!" Proclaimed King Champion. "Now, what's your prize?" "Hmm... How about girlfriends?" Said Chilly. "That's easy!" Said King Champion./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly, the four got split into two each by a powerful laser blade. They were all split into their main male halves and secondary female halves./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Wow, look at my mate! She's like me, but less hairy and more elegant," said Fire Lion about his girlfriend. "Well, my girlfriend doesn't have hands... But she's still pretty nonetheless," said NESP about his girlfriend. "Somehow, she's just me with makeup and stuff," said Chilly about his girlfriend. "Why does my girlfriend look... like the exact opposite of me?" Said Cool Spook about his girlfriend. "Okay... Leave now," said King Champion as he then shoos away the four helpers and their girlfriends./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Meanwhile, a sad event happened to Pierce./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I can't take it anymore. It's too much for me," said Pierce. "But you curb-stomped all those warriors. You can't give up now," said Blade Knight. "I know... But the pressure of ICA... It's screwing with me," said Pierce. "Well, if you give up, Pop Star explodes," responded Needlous. "Don't worry! In case of a fighter giving up, a replacement is acceptable!" Said King Champion. "Well, how about... Lanzer? He's more willing to go than me," said Pierce. "Okay then! Let me detect where he is. Then..." said King Champion./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Soon, Pierce is teleported away to be replaced by Lanzer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Bye, everyone," said Pierce. "Bye... Pierce..." cried Bugzzy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly, Lanzer arrives./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""About time, I always wanted to help Kirby," said Lanzer. "Good to have someone willing to join the gang. Hope you're not going to give up easily," said Como. "Don't worry. I'm also fighting for Pierce's sake," said Lanzer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Meanwhile, in King Champion's room as he's done teleporting Pierce with Lanzer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh man, this thing is exhausting. I keep bending my rules just to gain those helpers' favor... Eh, at least the reward will pay," said King Champion./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly, he notices a trend./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hmm... Apparently, those helpers are constantly trying not to get those fighters to lose their planets... We'll see about that," said King Champion as he then calls the janitor in. "Yes, master. What's your wish?" Asked the janitor. "Bring these grub spice to those fighters. I want to pay a little extra for their persistence," said King Champion as he then hands over a sauce for the janitor, "Now, use this for those fighters' food or else." "Yes, King Champion," replied the janitor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Soon, the janitor uses the sauce on the fighters' food on the tray, which was prepared by Chef Kawasaki as a job. What Chef Kawasaki didn't know is that the fighters who were told to be in the hotel were actually kept in a dungeon. A very isolated dungeon. Soon, the janitor gives the meals to the fighters then leaves with a word./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Ugh, why am I doing this?" Sighed the janitor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Later on, a fight between Lanzer and Stabalong begins on Stabalong's planet. However, Stabalong is seen to be in brutal rage./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Umm, friends... Do you fight people like this? He looks a bit... ticked off..." said Lanzer. "That's weird. The last time we see Stabalong fighting, he's tame, especially against Pierce," said Gaw Gaw. "I agree... Maybe he's just motivated to go home," said Cupie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Soon, the fight starts intensely. Lanzer keeps a memory to go easy on his foes, but Stabalong's constant rage forces Lanzer to take harsher measures. When Lanzer seems to already finish his fight, Stabalong comes back angrier than ever. Lanzer is then forced to fight so hard, Lanzer collapsed. This provoked a fear to Lanzer as he then tries to wake Stabalong in vain. Only to realize something's wrong./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Oh no... He's... out... Which means..." said Lanzer as he then gets teleported back to the arena with Stabalong, moments before Stabalong's planet explodes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lanzer panics as he calls for Chemitory for help. Chemitory then examines Stabalong, only to find a shocking /br /"I don't know why... But Stabalong's been... stabbed.. There's substance in his body that makes him brutal. I don't know what it is, but I'll have to take him for a while. He may be a crucial to my research," said /br /Chemitory then takes Stabalong's body for research. As time passes, the 61 Helpers constantly try not to pummel down everyone they fight, but the chances of their fight ending with the fighters' planets exploding is now 20%. This scares the Helpers as they are now causing everyone to lose their homes. Chemitory constantly keeps trying to figure out the cause, and in the end, he makes a /br /"Apparently, I've did my research. The fighters who all lost their homes, and their joy, are all close with each other. I don't know where they are living, but previous interactions and records prove it. At the same time, what they ate probably contain some dangerous substance. It's important to take note that the fighters who didn't lose their homes are in critical condition. I'm trying my best to save them or else, I'll lose their homes..." reported Chemitory. "Are you working on the antidote?" Asked Starman. "Yes, but it'll take a while. I'm currently using my own pills and potions to ensure their safety," said /br /Later on, the 61 Helpers held memorials in their hotel to mourn over the loss of the fighters they were forced to defeat to their doom. As well as the planets they unintentionally cause to blow up because of /br /"Your end shall not be left empty. We shall avenge your defeats. We all know that you didn't try to be brutal on us. Never did. We know your past. You were good people, and the only way you can be possessed to be brutal is by someone else. Someone... evil..." proclaimed /br /The 61 Helpers took silence for a while. It's not until next week when another four Helpers, Beetley, Como, Broom Hatter, and Bugzzy, were chosen to fight the next select fighter on a giant farm /br /"Huge plants and whatnot... Uh oh..." said Beetley in fear. "Are we fighting who we think we're fighting?" Asked Como. "Yeah, I think that's the case," said Bugzzy. "Okay, just tell me who are we-" said Broom Hatter before he's /br /Suddenly, Sectonia appears out of nowhere. She scares the four and attacks them with her scepters. Endless projectiles constantly plague them, but Broom Hatter manages to even out by using his brand new /br /"It's true. This mop does pack a punch," said Broom /br /Sectonia is clearly unimpressed so she decides to up the ante by turning her scepters into swords. Beetley takes charge as his horns stood up against her blades. Sooner or later, Beetley strikes Sectonia's weak point, angering her to the point of sending the four to a large gem. Sectonia then starts throwing projectiles at them. However, Bugzzy manages to exploit it and throws them back at Sectonia, since the projectiles she sent were solid. Furious, Sectonia then tries to shatter the huge crystal, only for Como to create a web trampoline to save everyone in the nick of /br /"I don't think she's the real Sectonia, unlike Drawcia..." said /br /Later, Sectonia starts taking the four with melee. A combination of visual trickery and constant magic put them to their toes only for them to retaliate and beat her. This then rages Sectonia that she then transforms into her flower /br /Everyone then flies up to the platforms Sectonia's new form made. A barrage of flower buds start to rampage them, but Como manages to trap quarter of them into a ball of a hammer. Bugzzy then uses the hammer to slam the flower buds as if he's using a mace. Sectonia is furious over this that she starts to send missiles at the four. Beetley then uses this opportunity to grab and throw them back at Sectonia. Sectonia decides to finish them off with a larger missile, but Bugzzy kicks it back at Sectonia, hitting her with full /br /"Who's the true ruler of insects now?" Asked Bugzzy. "Me!" Answered Beetley. "Of course," replied /br /Already desperate Sectonia then launches a huge laser at the four. But a combination of Como's webbing and Broom Hatter's bucket manages to absorb the energy, only for Beetley and Bugzzy to give the kick needed to send it off at Sectonia, finishing her. Sadly, their joy was short lived as she then turns into Soul of Sectonia. She starts to attack the four far less merciful than before, without stopping at all. However, her new form isn't proven to be tough as she then /br /"We won!" Said Beetley, Como, and Broom Hatter. "Umm... Not yet!" Exclaimed Bugzzy as he then sees a huge planet with Sectonia's face and wings on /br /Sectonia has become Planet Sectonia and starts raining down asteroids at the planet the four is currently on. Thankfully, four Air Rides come to save them and start to fight Planet Sectonia. Sectonia puts the four on stakes with endless beams and asteroids, but the four dodged and fought back valiantly. Only after enough attacking, her insides are exposed. Using that opportunity, the four Helpers strike her core with a huge powerful beam. The power is so great, that it causes Planet Sectonia to explode, destroying her for /br /"Finally. The tyrant has rested," said Bugzzy as he and his allies were sent back to the /br /Later on, the four were given any rewards they can choose. Only for Como to make a /br /"I want to crown. To symbolize my authority," said Beetley. "Your wish is now granted!" Exclaimed King Champion as he then gives Beetley a /br /Beetley and the other three soon come back to the /br /"Hey guys, guess what? I'm now king by physical evidence," said Beetley. "That's good for you," said Plugg in a swimming suit. "Say, why the grand looks?" Asked Bugzzy. "I'm now starring a new movie called Plugg, starring me, of course. However, I'm currently taking a break. Sparky's currently being my double, but he's also joining us. Now, we're the 62 Helpers destined to save Kirby," said Plugg. "Good for him," said Como. "Hey Plugg, I've finished perfecting some action scenes. Now, you can do the drama and story scenes," said Sparky as he arrives. "Good. Being an actor is hard work," said Plugg as he then goes to his studio. "Say, why you join us?" Asked Broom Hatter. "Oh, that Plugg guy thinks he can take the Spark fame. So... I decided to step in to show that I'm the Spark guy to Kirby. Then again, I do want to be Kirby's friend," said Sparky. "That's sweet," said /br /Later on, Prince Fluff appears out of nowhere to congratulate NESP, Fire Lion, Chilly and Cool Spook, who are dating with their girlfriends, for winning the /br /"Thank you, four random individuals, for defeating the threat of my world," said Prince Fluff. "Who are you?" Asked NESP. "I'm Prince Fluff, prince of Patch Land," said Prince Fluff. "Oh, you're one of Kirby's friends," said Fire Lion. "Yes. Just like you, me and Kirby went on an adventure throughout my world and your world to stop Yin-Yarn. Our co-operation and friendship is the reason why Yin-Yarn is defeated. I'm amazed that I saw him coming back as I watched you guys on my television just now. But be prepared, for there are worse things to come. For now, save Kirby," said Prince Fluff as he then leaves. "Bye, Prince Fluff," said Chilly. "Keep clean," said /br /At the same time, Taranza appears to chat with the Como, who's the only one available to talk to since the other three are /br /"So, Como... Am I right?" Asked Taranza. "Yes, and you're Taranza," said Como. "Indeed I am. Anyways, thanks for defeating that impostor Sectonia. I knew that from the very moment she acted nothing like my Sectonia, before and after," said Taranza. "Anyways, would you actually trade your life for hers?" Asked Como. "Indeed I would. She's such an important person to me. If time was rewinded, I would take that mirror and get hit by the corruption. Sure, Kirby will finish me in the end, but I wouldn't have to worry for Sectonia's fate later on," said Taranza. "You do love her, huh?" Asked Como. "I really do. She's the closest person to me and my life is nothing compared to hers," said Taranza, "Anyways, I'm leaving. Good luck on saving Kirby," said Taranza as he then leaves. "Okay," responded /br /Meanwhile, the janitor comes to Lanzer, wanting to speak with /br /"Hey, Lanzer, wanna know the truth about the fighter you doomed his planet?" Asked the janitor. "What about him?" Replied Lanzer. "Well, he was my friend back then. We're brothers in arms. Stabalong's always with me until the day I left him on his own for a little reason," said the janitor. "And what's that?" Asked Lanzer. "You'll see later on. For now, I must be cleaning," said the janitor as he leaves. "Man, Knuckle Joe and Burning Leo were right about the janitor. He's creepy," said /br /It wasn't long until another fight happens again, this time with Wheelie, Simirror, Capsule J3, and Tac joining /br /"Well, that's fine. I got other scores to settle," said Plasma /br /The four chosen Helpers are soon transported to some random plane of existence full of random lighting and the like. They were soon approached by a familiar being riding on a /br /"Oh... You can't possibly be serious," said /br /Marx then unleashes his monstrous form as he begins his torment at the four. He starts to rain arrows and vine-growing seeds at the Helpers. However, Wheelie manages to make use of the environment as he then uses the vines as ramp to ram against Marx. Unimpressed, Marx spew out his ball at the Helpers, but Simirror comes to save the day by reflecting it back at him. Marx then doubles his attempts by try to cut them as he progresses attacking, but the four get around it and beats him /br /"Well, it could be worse..." said Wheelie. "Umm... it did..." said Tac as he points out to /br /Energy then gathers around Marx, transforming him into Marx Soul. Marx Soul starts his onslaught by splitting himself into two blobs and start to rain on the four. The team constantly dodges the rain, as well as the ramming big blobs coming at them. However, Tac manages to take enough paint for himself, giving him access to Paint Roller's powers. When Marx Soul reforms, Tac starts using his newfound powers to finally destroy /br /"We did it!" Exclaimed /br /Suddenly, something is going on with Marx Soul. His lying body then explodes into something else. A drippy, dark, creepy being known as Marx Hollow. Marx Hollow starts his rage by unleashing a black hole. Capsule J3 responded to the whole situation by carrying his three allies with him as they fly to space. At the same time, they dodge all kinds of incoming planets and astronomical objects. When everything is over, the fight takes place on a planet of dark goop as Marx Hollow showcases his new powers. He unleashes beams and thorny spikes out of nowhere. The four helpers constantly try attacking him in the vulnerable spots, but they come so little and are constantly enduring. It wouldn't until Marx Hollow decided to manipulate the entire battlefield by attacking them in numerous ways. Marx Hollow's constant portal generation and reality manipulation makes the fight a whole lot harder. Fortunately, Tac manages to whip up some special ability, Super Abilities. With the help of improved powers from some of his fellow Helpers, Tac manages to even out the fight, ultimately ending it with his team's decisive win by slashing Marx Hollow to half. Marx Hollow soon explodes with power that blows up the planet the four is standing on, but they were soon teleported back to the arena, which is filled with cheering for the team's /br /"So, what's your prize?" Asked King Champion. "Maybe... Possible future recruits? I mean, we can have Hot Head to accompany Bubble Head. And while it's nice that we can go back to Pop Star from time to time, since you allowed us, I wish that we can just all be together... You know... That's what a friendmily is. We are all united as one," said Tac. "Well, I do want to set a limit... But those audience seems to want more, so okay! Anyone from Pop Star can now join your team!" Said King /br /Later on, many different residents, including the 62 helpers' career teams, of Pop Star, who are all obese, are finally invited to the ICA. They are a hundreds-strong team acting as the 62 helpers side-men, body doubles, and fodders when some of the 62 helpers are absent or are in a jiffy. Many different residents are all excited. They are currently on a fitness planet to bring them back to good shape, and also are in /br /"Well, I rarely go outside my sweet spot. But it's rather sweet that I finally can come into the party," said Polof. "I'm glad I can be out of my shadows. All this sedentary lifestyle is making me look embarrassing unlike Moonja," said Waiu. "Back then, I woke up late since the day I wasn't needed. Now, I'm being on time again," said Mr. Tick-Tock "I thought my kids would be ashamed to see how much of a failure I became. But thanks to those 62 Helpers, I can be fit and happy again," said Iron Mam. "To be honest, I thought Burning Leo would forever reside in front of me. However, my buddy Bubble Head said that I can still be the fire guy," said Hot /br /Meanwhile, the second set twelve fighters who fought before are preparing for the next select champion after acknowledging a pattern in the select fighters and champions battles. However, they were visited by /br /"Hey, traitor of Dream Land. Why are you here?" Ask Wheelie. "I'm just here to tell you how I'm glad that doppelganger of mine is destroyed. I hate someone taking my place," said Marx. "To be honest, when we fought Marx Hollow, my mirror magic told me that something inside him is sad and miserable. It felt like he regretted everything he did. And considering that some of the hollow copies contain some degree of the originals' traits, I'm pretty sure Marx Hollow is who you truly are," said Simirror. "What?! Hey, I had no regrets for what I did. I simply need to make a new plan to achieve a goal better than my previous plan's. Now, if you excuse me, I have to leave now," said Marx as he flies away. "I'm sure that deep down, he desires to be Kirby's friend again," said /br /At that moment, Mr. Star appears to Bloon, being carried by /br /"Mr. Star? Where have you been?" Asked Bloon. "I was simply enjoying star stacking with residents of other planets. By the way, I heard that you had fought a copy of Gryll," said Mr. Star. "Oh, I did. Also, check out this shapeshifting lady I have," said Bloon as he showcases his shapeshifting girl. "That's nice. Anyways, from what I've examined, not all of the fighters you're familiar with are mere copies. That Drawcia and Paintra Vividria fought was the real deal," said Gryll. "What?! How can King Champion did that? The sisters were already destroyed beyond recovery," said Bloon. "We don't know. All we can say is that we congratulate your victory. Good luck on saving Kirby," said Mr. Star as he leaves with Gryll. "Good-bye," said /br /Finally, the next twelve Helpers who fought the select fighters, Fire Lion, NESP, Chilly, Cool Spook, Beetley, Como, Broom Hatter, Bugzzy, Wheelie, Simirror, Capsule J3, and Tac, are teleported to the next champion's planet. The flaming planet is home to the Fire Champion. They soon encounter her, who's happily relaxing in a /br /"What's this? A new set of idiots sent against me? Well then, It'll be a pleasure to take you all down," said Fire Champion. "Remember what we all planned. Don't get her planet destroyed," said Fire /br /The fight starts. Fire Champion chooses to stay in her fire place as she then starts erupting flames from the ground. Fire Lion breezes through the flames as the others dodge around it. Fire Lion then pounces on Fire Champion's fire place, only to provoke her to fight harder against them. She quickly starts sending barrages of fire against the twelve. Thankfully, Chilly is there to turn off the flames. Knowing the fight, she quickly tries to melt Chilly, but he's saved by NESP. Angered, she then starts to manipulate the battlefield, causing the ground to be lifted by the erupting fire. However, Wheelie, with the help of Capsule J3, manages to ride through the flying grounds, and they both managed to ram clean hits at her. She quickly doubles her attempts by gassing certain spots. Later, she then turns off the light in the battlefield by turning off all the flames on her planet. Suddenly, sparks were heard. Cool Spook immediately shines the entire place in time for the Helpers to dodge the exploding gasses. The smoke from the explosion provided camouflage for the Helpers as Como webs Fire Champion, giving leeway for Bugzzy and Beetley to tag against her. Finally, she burns off the web in rage, only to be greeted by Broom Hatter's bucket of water and Tac's ice /br /"That's it! I'm going to end you all!" Screamed Fire /br /The entire planet soon goes from flames to lava as Fire Champion jumps into a volcano, giving her a volcanic lava form and turning her into Lava Champion. She spews out magma at the twelve as the flying half of the team carry the non-flying half. When the twelve land on a safe spot, they quickly plan before they get hit by /br /"Okay, I think it's time to figure out how to beat her," said Fire Lion. "I think Chilly should try to freeze the bad spots for us to walk on," said NESP. "Yeah, but I'll be a puddle of water," said Chilly. "Don't worry, I can help. But Broom Hatter, you'll be helping us," said Simirror. "Okay," said Broom /br /Later on, Simirror and Chilly rides with Broom Hatter on his flying broomstick. As lava bombs come at them, Simirror reflects them to somewhere else, mostly other holes of volcanic eruptions. This isn't overseen by the team as they soon make a new plan as Chilly freezes places for the /br /"I think I got an idea. We need to build up pressure to blow Lava Champion, I assume, outside her volcano armor. I just need all of us to work together," said Fire Lion. "Man. For a wild lion, you sure are smart," said Tac. "Yeah. Now, do your best and start blocking enough holes to build pressure," said Fire /br /After enough lava is frozen for the team to land on, the twelve soon starts to find as many volcanic debris to block the holes. Intelligently, all the lava bombs that exploded on the volcanic holes were frozen solid by Chilly first to head-start the plan. Later on, NESP, Wheelie, Capsule J3, and Fire Lion starts to move debris to holes and meld them together to block it. Como, Beetley, and Bugzzy do their best as they constantly block the smaller holes with some help of Chilly. Later on, many holes on the battlefield were blocked, causing the pressure to build up on Lava Champion's volcano /br /"This isn't good," said Lava /br /Suddenly, Lava Champion's volcano erupted, sending her naked lava body to the sky and falling later. The twelve soon combine their might to fly against her falling body. Soon, Capsule J3 exerted tons of power of his jet to blast of both Fire Lion and Chilly. Together, the two combine their powers to create a burning ice attack against her. The resulting impact creates an explosion so strong that it defeated Lava Champion, but not Fire Lion and /br /"I... give... up..." said Fire Champion, recently turning back from Lava Champion. "What?! Don't give up now!" Exclaimed Fire Lion. "I... can't keep... on..." said Fire Champion. "Hey, your fellow inhabitants can't live if you give up," said Chilly. "Then tell them... I'm sorry..." said Fire Champion as she then closes her eyes. "NOOOO!" Screamed the twelve as they soon were teleported back to the /br /Back on the arena, the twelve witness Fire Champion's planet's destruction. They failed their /br /"Ugh, I can't believe we failed to prevent her planet's demise," said Cool Spook. "Even for this, I can't stop blaming myself," said Beetley. "To be honest, I'm scared of flames. But even this is unacceptable," said Bugzzy. "Well, don't worry. You'll get a reward," said King Champion. "Well, how about our new recruits to be able to help us in our team's fighter and champion fights?" Said Broom Hatter in grief. "Done and done! Also, here's your other reward. The eternal fireplace of Fire Champion's planet. It never burns out," said King Champion, "Now leave."br /br /As King Champion finally leaves interacting, the twelve soon comes back to the hotel, greeted by many different Helpers who have joined the team as double. They are also living in a different resort planet far from the arena /br /"Hey, sorry for the loss of Fire Champion. It seems you were that quick on trying to beat her," said Mr. Frosty. "We are. We didn't even get to tell the inhabitants that she's sorry for failing her people. They're now gone without a clue," said Tac. "Yeah. It seems like we can't get one champion to be spared," said /br /Suddenly, they notice someone /br /"Wait, where is Sword Knight, Axe Knight, Mace Knight, Trident Knight, and Javelin Knight?" Asked Blade Knight, "I missed my buddy." "From what I've heard, Sword Knight is trying to get them. It might take a while though... The next four knights are rather busy," said Sir Kibble. "I know. Meta Knight," said Blade /br /Later on, the Helpers start to hold a memorial party for the loss of Fire Champion and her people and home. Meanwhile, King Champion approaches Kirby again, this time with someone /br /"Here Kirby. It's your friend. A pathetic blob of Dark Matter," said King Champion as he then throws Gooey to Kirby's cage, "Apparently, he came here to save you. Sadly, he's even more laughable than you are. I didn't take an effort to beat him."br /br /King Champion then leaves, already preparing his next /br /"Kirby, I'm sorry that I failed you," said Gooey. "That's okay. At least you truly are my friend," said Kirby, soothing Gooey of his sadness. "Thanks Kirby," smiled Gooey./p 


	3. Air Champion

div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Weeks after the Helpers defeated Fire Champion, the 62 Helpers have now received over 100+ new members, though due to their late arrival, they're mostly seen in the main 62 Helpers' shadows, but they do get to shine once a while./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Meanwhile, NESP finally managed to gain fame and fortune thanks to his book./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hey, NESP. Congrats on your new story," said Waddle Doo. "Thanks a lot," replied NESP. "So, what's the story about?" Asked Vividria. "Oh, it's about the mystery of the Batamons. These peculiar creatures fascinated me. Though... I heard that not everyone would want to see them again. They truly are disturbing creatures," said NESP. "Well, they basically look like Kirby and in a wrong way too," said Parasol Waddle Dee. "I always wondered why they even existed. They can't even act like Kirby," said Poppy Bros. Jr./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly, a Batamon is behind Poppy Bros. Jr./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Umm... Don't you have a fight now?" Asked Poppy Bros. Jr./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Batamon soon leaves for his battle against Imi the Copycat. Later on, an announcement is made by King Champion./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Listen all ICA fans and participants. Not long later, ICA will be visited by special guests! They might be crucial for the better future of my competition!" Exclaimed King Champion./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Fascinated by this, the Helpers then have a conversation./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Special guests? Who could they be?" Asked Needlous. "Eh, maybe some special person from three galaxies away," said Ringle. "Or how about the traveling circus? They always needed a new place to work since wars happened all the time," said Clown Acrobot. "Whoever they are, we must not make an embarrassment of ourselves," said Knuckle Joe./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly, Chemitory makes a stunning discovery./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I found it. I made an antidote to cure those fighters' brutal desires. Now, we can no longer worry about their well-being," said Chemitory. "Also, I heard that the fighters that went brutal is only a section of specific fighters. Thankfully, Two-Head wasn't one of them," said Bonkers. "Well then, I wonder where they actually live," said Como./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"-/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Animal Friends soon have a conversation./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""My sweet Kirby is kidnapped... It's been long since I met him..." mourned Chuchu. "We know, but we can't just go onward to ICA as if we can beat King Champion's entire defenses. He's got like thirty lines of defenses far above our level," said Rick. "Well, we need a plan of sorts as the Helpers rescue Kirby," said Coo. "Maybe we can gather up the entire Dream Land armada and smack King Champion down," said Pitch. "Or we can train them for an upcoming attack by King Champion if they bother to come in," said Nago. "Actually, that's smart. We'll go with that," said Kine. "I agree," said Pitch./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Soon, they go around Pop Star to make the obese inhabitants to train and defend themselves./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"-/div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Later on, four Helpers, Poppy Bros. Jr, Leafan, Lanzer, and Ringle, are tasked to fight against a select fighter. They were then sent to a rather stunning looking planet./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Hmm... This is some fine art," said Poppy Bros. Jr. as he witnesses the beautiful scenery. "Then... That can only mean one thing," said Leafan./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly, a hollow body of Claycia appears. Suddenly, some mysterious force possesses it./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I knew we're in somewhere similar," remarked Ringle./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Claycia starts to manipulate the battlefield first with her clay powers. She starts to make the place harder for the four to traverse on. It's not until Lanzer decides to help the gang by using his spear as a helicopter, giving the team a mobility advantage of sorts. The four quickly attack Claycia, but it did not do anything to her for there's something giving her endurance./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""There's got to be some way we can penetrate her defenses," said Lanzer. "Look out!" Screamed Poppy Bros. Jr. at Claycia's upcoming attack./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Claycia then generates time bombs at the team. However, they manage to reflect them back at her, bombing her defenses./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Now!" Screamed Poppy Bros. Jr./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The four quickly smack at Claycia as she's down. Once back up, Claycia starts to construct weapons like laser turrets and lined hazards. Lanzer helped his team life before, flying over her defenses and breaking them down together. Claycia then begins to summon time bombs again, but when the four reflect them, Claycia manages to dodge them. Already figuring it out, Poppy Bros. Jr. then utilizes the time bombs to his own advantage. He does so by constantly screwing around his bombs with Claycia's time bombs. This manages to knock Claycia to the ground again. At that moment, a team of other Helpers arrive in time, though they're only part of those who are in the same class as the four./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Dad, you're late. What gives?" Asked Poppy Bros. Jr. "Sorry, but apparently, King Champion only allows the non-62 Helpers to fight later on in a fight," said Poppy Bros. Sr. "Anyways, let's beat them down," said Bulby. "And look who's back?" Said Pierce. "Welcome back, it's nice to see you again," said Lanzer./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Later, the four and their cavalry starts laying a beatdown at Claycia. The intense beating causes Claycia to explode./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, that's not the real Claycia. That's for sure," said Leafan./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Suddenly, Dark Crafter comes out from the fake Claycia's shell pieces, already deciding to destroy everything by flying to space. Later on, four Air Rides come to the Helpers' aid as they soon chase Dark Crafter./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""We can't let Dark Crafter escape," said Poppy Bros. Jr./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The team then approaches Dark Crafter in space. As he sends every form of asteroids at the team, they dodge them. Poppy Bros. Jr.'s team pelt bombs at Dark Crafter and sometimes at the asteroids to send them back at Dark Crafter. While the other three are fighting their best with their less impressive arsenal. Not long later, the team then approaches some sort of field loaded with energy. Using it, they gain enough power to make their Air Rides ram at Dark Crafter. The four Air Rides hit him and sends him crashing to a planet. The ram was so powerful, Dark Crafter explodes into nothingness. The team has won./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"They were then sent back to the arena. The main four stands in front of the later fighters as they're about to receive their award./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Well, we do want to look fancy when the special guests arrive... So, make us all fancy," said Lanzer. "Okay then, you and your team will all look fabulous when the special guests arrive!" Exclaimed King Champion./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Meanwhile, King Champion is currently planning to move to this next plan. Suddenly, someone called him./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Boss, the special guests that are arriving are critics. They're going to review this place. There's a 89% chance that they'll cause ICA to shut down," said the secretary. "Hmm... Those guys are ruining my plans," said King Champion. "Well, what can we do?" Asked the secretary. "Well, I'm prepared for this," said King Champion, "Go invite the 62 Helpers in my fancy dining room. I have something special for them." "As your wish, King Champion," said the secretary./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Later on, the secretary soon approaches the 62 Helpers./div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /div  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I'm the secretary. My boss, King Champion, told me to invite you for a fancy dining. Just follow me," said the secretary. "Sweet! Awesome meals," said Mr. /br /Later, the 62 Helpers were taken to the fancy dining room. After they sat down, they're waiting for the meals to come up. Suddenly, something went wrong and they collapsed. Moments later, they come back, a bit dazed and confused. They're in fear as they can't think straight and see /br /"What's going on? Why is everything... hostile?" Muttered Sparky. "I don't know but... we need to get out," said /br /Suddenly, strange, loud noises came out from the arena to the dining /br /"Yeah, now!" Stated Plasma /br /Afterwards, the 62 Helpers come out to the arena. They witness scary looking beings that look like they're about to hurt them. Already terrified, they soon start attacking those beings without mercy. No second was wasted as they rampaged all the beings they see. When those creatures begin to escape, the exit is locked. This gives the Helpers the moment to beat them all up without anyone remaining. Suddenly, four helpers, Birdon, Starman, Twister, and Bubble Head, were suddenly teleported away from the arena to a random place. Suddenly, they saw someone terrifying, and it's Dark /br /The battle soon begins intensely as the fight has the four getting close to Dark Daroach as he backs down. Dark Daroach soon pelts bombs at them. The bombs were incredibly destructive, yet the four's increased instincts were able to overcome them. Dark Daroach then begins to shoot huge ice beams from different angles, yet the four did the same thing as before. The tension escalated as Dark Daroach soon takes the fight to the skies and starts shooting his darkened Triple Star at them. Birdon quickly flies on and manages to reach and knock down Dark Daroach. As he falls down, Starman and Twister take the chance to attack Dark Daroach as savagely as possible. It resulted in him /br /However, the fight is not over yet as Dark Nebula soon comes out from Dark Daroach's explosion. Dark Nebula starts off by assuming his ice mode and tries to freeze the four solid. While it manages to do its thing to Birdon, Starman, and Twister, Bubble Head avoided the mayhem and soon shows no mercy against Dark Nebula. Once damaged enough, Dark Nebula then changes to his electric mode and then shocks the battlefield. Despite the odds, Bubble Head soon retains his composure and keeps on striking against Dark Nebula. Dark Nebula soon turns furious as it then assumes his fire mode. He endlessly tries to burn Bubble Head off in many ways than one, but Bubble Head's bubbles prove to be effective at extinguishing whatever he has now. Already out of options, Dark Nebula then charges his dark beam attack back in his normal mode. At that moment, the other three thawed out of their ice and soon assisted Bubble Head. Suddenly, four Air Rides come to their aid as it then charges their own beams. Soon, both Dark Nebula's and the four's beams clash each other. Dark Nebula has the head start, but the willpower of the four overwhelms Dark Nebula's beam. This causes Dark Nebula to be destroyed for good, ending the fight with the four /br /Later on, the four are teleported back to the arena. They suddenly gain consciousness as they then see horrors around them with the other 58 Helpers who also regained their consciousness. They saw unmoving bodies of several individuals, all groaning in pain as they are about to stop living. Blade Knight and Knuckle Joe quickly apologize the ones they beat up as they thought those people were monsters. Turns out, the ones the Helpers beat up are all critics who want to review ICA, but they were then decimated by the 62 Helpers. Thankfully, they know the Helpers weren't in their right mind before they then sleep forever. The Helpers were soon saddened by this /br /After that, King Champion talks to the four who defeated Dark /br /"Congratulations at winning against my next select fighter! What's your wish?" Asked King Champion. "We want to know who made us destroy the critics!" Exclaimed the four. "Well, I do know that the only ones who could've done that are hypnotizers. So, I plan on ending them as well as their planets. So, here we go!" Exclaimed King /br /Soon, the fighters with mind abilities are then taken to the arena. They were accused of hypnotizing the Helpers despite their opposite claims. It's not until a minute later that King Champion decides to send them back to their planets and later, destroy their planets as punishment for hypnotizing the 62 /br /Later on, the 62 Helpers were taken care back in the hotel by a bunch of their close allies. In particular, Jukid tries to comfort their minds. However, NESP makes a quick /br /"Those hypnotizers... I don't think they're lying when they admitted they didn't hypnotized us... Maybe it's just their mind powers being strong enough to be convincing... Maybe not... I'm not sure," said /br /Suddenly, Daroach and his Squeak Squad approach the 62 /br /"Hey, I saw you guys were able to take down Dark Nebula. Good job," said Daroach, "I'm proud that you've managed to accomplish something despite being Kirby's small fries." "Why are you here?" Asked Minny. "Well, Doc examined the fight against Dark Nebula. He concluded that you're all are not yourselves since he knows a lot. We visited you to give some medicine. Hand it over to them, Doc," said Daroach. "Indeed with speed," said /br /Later on, the Squeak Squad soon heal the 62 Helpers as they then leave, wishing them good luck on their quest to save /br /-br /br /Meanwhile, Magolor and Susie have a conversation in the Lor /br /"You know... I always wonder why those creatures are fascinating... I mean, when Kirby's gone, they decided to save him as if they're his best friend," said Magolor. "To me, it's just something I wouldn't thought of. I mean, I've really never wanted to say this, but I do support Kirby's case. As much of a buffoon he is, he's the only person I can trust on when everything's going wrong. I'm not saying I'm on his side willingly, I'm saying that I still need Kirby regardless of what's going on. He's like... a guardian to my goals," said Susie. "Yeah. I hope those Helpers save Kirby," replied /br /On the other hand, Adeleine meets Claycia and /br /"Hey, have you heard? Kirby's kidnapped," said Elline. "I know. I was going to save him, but the Helpers decide to do all my bidding. I tried to join them, but Meta Knight suggested me to stay. He said that the Helpers need to grow as people. Then again, he's not wrong. Nearly all people in this planet has become lazy slobs who can't do a single thing, and that's because Dream Land's prosperity doesn't give them a reason for it," said Elline. "I'm aware of that. Maybe the Helpers can save Kirby. I mean, they defeated Dark Crafter, and they did so without Kirby. I think this should be the day we all need to revolutionize the planet's behavior," said Claycia. "Great. Let's go around the planet and make them better than before," said Adeleine. "I'll be on your back," said /br /-br /br /Later on, the recently-recovered Helpers were then chosen to fight another select fighter. The four who were chosen, Phan Phan, Bang-Bang, Cupie, and Gaw Gaw, soon arrive to the arena fully rejuvenated. Suddenly, they're teleported to a mirror /br /"Why are we here? It would make more sense if Simirror joined the fight instead of me," said Bang-Bang. "We can... But King Champion only limits one selected fighter per Helper," replied Gaw /br /Shockingly, Shadow Dedede starts attacking the four. However, being merely a King Dedede but more vicious and pragmatic with a deadlier weapon, the four soon learn from how King Dedede fights and later defeated Shadow Dedede. Suddenly, Dark Meta Knight strikes the four from behind. He attacks Cupie without giving any openings, yet Gaw Gaw soon dug into the ground as Bang Bang then launches himself against Dark Meta Knight to save Cupie. Later, Dark Meta Knight then summons mirrors all over the place. From those mirrors came out huge blades of different kinds. This troubles the three until Gaw Gaw soon strikes from below and smashes the mirrors. Suddenly, Dark Meta Knight splits into three and starts teaming against the four. However, even with the new help, the four manage to figure the fight out by anticipating Dark Meta Knight's moves. Once knocked out from his triple form back to one, Cupie then unleashes his most powerful charged arrow to shatter Dark Meta Knight, and it /br /"Is that it?" Asked Phan Phan. "Umm... I do know that Dark Mind is still there, you know," said /br /Cupie is then proven right as Phan Phan then gets blasted away by Dark Mind's powerful blast. The other three soon try to attack him, but Dark Mind's intelligence proves to be their obstacle as they can't get past his sheer endurance. As Dark Mind then grabs the trio, Phan Phan realizes the event. Seeing a suspicious-looking sword near him, Phan Phan then throws the sword at Dark Mind with full force. The resulting impact destroys Dark Mind's body, leaving his core to fight. Dark Mind's core is proven to be formidable as he beams and summons enemies that constantly give the four trouble. However, the sword that shatters Dark Mind's body is then retrieved by Phan Phan again. Using the newfound weapon, he, with the help of the other three, slashes Dark Mind's core with sheer prejudice as they dodge whatever the core gives them. It's not long until the core decides to run /br /"How can we beat him now?" Asked /br /Suddenly, four Air Rides then come to their aid as they start blasting against what's left of Dark Mind. Only then, Dark Mind truly explodes from the constant /br /"Well, we won. Now, let's leave this place," said Gaw /br /Later on, the four soon leaves the mirror planet, only to be knocked down to a spiral-filled planet with /br /"Umm... This doesn't look good," said Phan /br /Suddenly, Dark Kirby ambushes them from /br /"Dark Mind just can't give up, can he?" Questioned /br /Soon, Dark Kirby starts to attack the four without mercy. It wasn't until the appearance of Batafire, Bombar, Boxin, and Prank that the four have a chance against Dark Kirby's set of enhanced Kirby's moves. Togeher, they smash Dark Kirby into /br /"Hey, is everything over?" Asked Batafire. "It would be over by now, but... considering our fight's against Dark Matter... You'll see..." replied /br /Suddenly, King D-Mind appears. Already with knowledge of how to beat Shadow Dedede, the eight manage to break King D-Mind's super weapon 1 minute in. Only then, King D-Mind gets monstrous as he uses his belly to attack. Thankfully, Prank then paints up a super-armor for Phan Phan, who uses it to give King D-Mind a bad beating. Later, King D-Mind blasts a beam against Phan Phan, but Phan Phan did the same with his trunk and overpowers King D-Mind, destroying him and Dark Mind for good, winning the fight for his team as /br /"We did it!" Responded Bombar. "Finally, I scored a win," said /br /Soon, they eight are transported back to the arena, and Phan Phan simply desired a rainbow ball, which he gets. The others don't mind it, /br /Later on, the janitor is cleaning the hotel, which suffers some heavy littering due to the 100+ side additions constantly giving him more burden than usual. However, he's so used to cleaning stuff that he enjoys it. It's not until he's approached by Blade Knight, Burning Leo, Knuckle Joe, and Bonkers that he's put to /br /"Okay, enough cliches. Just who are you actually?" Asked Knuckle Joe. "The time for answers will come soon. Soon, you'll be fighting against a new champion. Be careful, for it'll not end well," said the janitor. "We're not fighting the next champion. It's the twelve main Helpers who fought before," said Burning Leo. "I know. There's no changing fate," said the janitor as he leaves. "And he leaves again! What a bum," said Knuckle Joe. "Well, hope it's all worth it by the end," said /br /Meanwhile, Shadow Kirby had finished watching the fight against Dark /br /"I'm rooting for you, 62 Helpers! You've beaten the equal copy of Dark Mind, I'm sure you'll save my other self," said Shadow /br /Later on, the twelve that fought before, Poppy Bros. Jr, Leafan, Lanzer, Ringle, Birdon, Starman, Twister, Bubble Head, Phan Phan, Bang-Bang, Cupie, and Gaw Gaw, were taken to the next planet to fight against Air /br /"Hmm... Let's see what the next one has in stock," said /br /However, the twelve were not greeted peacefully, as they begin fighting in an active tornado. This causes Leafan to be blown around the twister as the others try to hang on around the /br /"I heard that two champions lost their planets thanks to your team. I'll make sure my planet's safe!" Exclaimed Air Champion. "You're wrong! We tried to avoid their demise, but our power is too much for them," said Lanzer. "I don't believe you. Like all others who costed the lives of others, you shall be punished," stated Air Champion. "I think she's aware of her champion status," whispered Starman to Poppy Bros. Jr. "Yeah, I'm starting to wonder how many champions King Champion has that know their status," said Poppy Bros. Jr. "From what I've heard, NESP said that Fire Champion was oblivious to her status. She's just a dedicated fighter," said /br /Birdon then flies around the tornado, hoping to get some leeway to strike Air Champion. While that's happening, Twister then tries to outspin the tornado, but the debris made it to hard for him. The debris, on the other hand, gave Phan Phan some power to use against Air Champion. At the same time, Bang-Bang destroys some debris to help the others. Gaw Gaw tries to help by drill through debris as well. It's not long until Cupie delivers a powerful blast at Air Champion, giving Birdon a leeway to strike her, which then causes her to get dizzy and slowing the tornado down. Twister uses that opportunity to outspin the tornado, removing it and throwing Air Champion out as they /br /"I'm impressed. But I shall not be blown!" Said Air Champion as she then turns into a cloud. "Umm... Run!" Screamed /br /The twelve soon runs away from Air Champion as she throws down solid clouds at them. Suddenly, they receive unexpected /br /"We see your problem," said Lololo. "And we'll help you," said Lalala. "For our friends, this will be their victory," said Whispy Woods. "And no girl's gonna copy me," said /br /Soon, the four stall Air Champion as the twelve come up with a /br /"Okay, we need to knock her out of her form. And here's how. Starman and Birdon will remove some of her clouds and Lanzer smacks her as soon as possible," said Bang-Bang. "Is that even a plan?" Questioned Birdon. "Yes, now get going!" Forced /br /Starman then goes to attack Air Champion. Whispy Woods' root growth prove to be helpful as Starman uses them to launch with stronger force against Air Champion, making her smaller. Birdon then flies around Air Champion as Lololo and Lalala hand him their blocks. Birdon uses them as launching pads to rush against Air Champion. Suddenly, Ringle appears out of nowhere to give some boost as he then uses Kracko as means of transport. Quickly, he notices Air Champion's weak spots and then makes a loud ring against it, removing most of her cloudy defenses. Lanzer then uses this opportunity to impale Air Champion with extreme prejudice, knocking her /br /"Hey, are you done yet?" Asked Leafan, "We want this fight to end with both of us winning." "Never! For my home planet, I won't give up!" Exclaimed Air /br /Quickly, she gathers all electricity she can, and turns into a thunder-bodied Thunder Champion. Her increased speed and strength is proven to be too much for the Helpers and their allies to fight up to par. Suddenly, Kabula appears to save the /br /"Everyone, get in!" Exclaimed Brobo, which everyone responded by entering in except for Whispy Woods and Kracko, who prompted to leave the planet /br /Later on, a fierce battle between Kabula and Thunder Champion ensues. Kabula swarms Thunder Champion with bullets and missiles while Thunder Champion tries to retaliate with electric /br /"Hey Brobo, where have you been?" Asked Lanzer. "Not much. I was in vacation in the same resort as Escargoon. I heard he's retired a long time ago, so you can say I'm also his bodyguard," replied Brobo. "How's your block ball skills?" Asked Starman. "Been great. I've learned a lot since my past experience," Answered Brobo. "Hey, did you realize that our team had fought a copy of you?" Asked Birdon. "Yeah... To be honest, a new transformation only made me jealous of my doppelganger... Wished I get to fight some more," replied Brobo. "Hey, is this blimp doing fine? I mean, we're facing someone who can shut it down..." said Bang-Bang. "Don't worry. She's completely electric-free. She runs on manual safety mechanism, or analog, I think... She'll work fine as long as she isn't too damaged," said /br /Suddenly, Thunder Champion quickly attacks Kabula with a teravolt attack. She responds by unleashing a huge arsenal of heavy /br /"Kabula's seen worse. Now, you're gonna take it," said Brobo. "Uh oh..." responded Thunder Champion to her current /br /Afterwards, Kabula launches a massive ray of artillery at Thunder /br /"This isn't good..." responded Thunder /br /Quickly, Thunder Champion tries to storm the artillery but it was no use as she's soon overwhelmed by the huge amount of firepower. Already exhausted, she tries to use a desperate attack to win it, but suddenly, someone launched off from Kabula's bottom /br /"For Kirby!" Scream Leafan as he forms a huge ball of /br /When Thunder Champion strikes, Leafan's leaves manage to hold the thunder ray until he hits Thunder Champion with extreme force. Thunder Champion keeps on trying to fight back, but a huge laser beam from Kabula hits her, sending her to the ground /br /"My... The word is true... Those helpers are powerful," said Thunder Champion as she regresses back to Air /br /The Helpers and their allies soon come to /br /"Hey, I realize now... I should've back down rather than trying to beat you up," said Air Champion. "Don't blame yourself. We tried to hold back, but apparently, the gap between your power and your life is very close... We had no choice... Apologies that we ended up dooming your planet," said Leafan. "That's okay. There are more planets you can still save... I hope the next person like me... will live by the end," said Air Champion, "Goodbye..."br /br /Air Champion then lays on the ground, already finished her life. The Helpers then makes a sign to the entire planet of their doom. The inhabitants didn't panic but merely accepted the fact that they're doom is imminent and nothing can stop it. As the team's victory is declared, they were then taken back to the arena moment before Air Champion's planet /br /"Rest in peace, Air Champion and the Airites... Whoever they're meant to be called of," said /br /Everyone soon gets /br /"Hey, I'm sorry that it has to be like this, but look! There's a prize! It's the tornado trumpet of Air Champion's planet. It'll make you all happy," said King Champion. "Meh..." said the /br /They soon leave the arena to their hotel. They soon put their prize from Air Champion's planet to their other prizes coming from the previous two champions' planets. As they soon try to have some party to forget about the commotion, knowing the trauma was too much, King Champion then sets up another /br /"King Champion, you do realize that one more champion and you'll have to fight for keeping Kirby and Gooey, right?" Stated the secretary. "I know, I know. I'll ensure that the next rounds will be harder, with more things that they can't expect. But first, let's go to a planet to set up our grand finale!" Said King Champion. "Who should we bring?" Asked the secretary. "All of the staff," said King Champion, "Except the janitor." "Understood," replied the secretary. "Hey, Kirby. We're leaving. Take good care... or not! Hahahahahaha!" Said King Champion as he then leaves Kirby and Gooey /br /"Kirby, I'm scared..." muttered Gooey. "Don't worry. Things will turn out fine in the end," responded Kirby as he patted /br /Later on, King Champion then sets up robotic and digital backups for interaction with the Helpers as he then leaves his place to go to other planets to set up the grand finale of ICA, whatever that meant as no one knows what it is./div 


	4. Earth Champion

While King Champion is away from the ICA, the Helpers are having a bit of a conversation in the hotel as they didn't know he's gone.

"You know, are we really that strong?" Asked Bonkers. "Well, we can beat Kirby down and keep up with him... So, I think that's your answer," said Sparky. "Well, I'm not sure whether the next champion is going to be spared or not," said Sir Kibble. "However, by this moment, we should be more careful. It may be the time when King Champion decides to unleash bigger guns at us," said Spynum.

On that time, the janitor realizes that King Champion, alongside the rest of ICA's staffs, are gone. He uses this opportunity to gather up the remaining fighters in the dungeon and free them.

"We must make our move," said the janitor, "There's no telling what King Champion might do next in his absence."

The janitor and the fighters soon try to get into the Helpers. However, they must first take down any evidences of their escape by destroying surveillance.

Meanwhile, the next Helpers, Sir Kibble, Bio Spark, Wester, and Jammerjab, were chosen to fight against the next fighter. However, when they arrive to the arena, an announcement was made.

"Hey, are you watching this? Well, congrats on making this far! By now, we're setting up a grand finale to ICA. That's right! It's about to end. Now, I'm sorry that we're ending so soon despite having started so great. But no worries, the finale will be the biggest, most spectacular fights of all time! And there will be no disappointment in all of you. Now, you're watching a recording, but I have a wishbot to grant your prizes once you win. So, the next four Helpers, take down the next fighter!" Said King Champion in a pre-recorded video.

Later on, the four were transported to a planet of crystal prisons. This frightens Jammerjab.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sir Kibble. "Umm... I think I know who we're fighting based on the amount of prisoners in the crystals..." said Jammerjab. "Wait, don't tell me..." responded Bio Spark. "Yep, it's that guy again," said Wester.

Suddenly, a crystal shatters and from it came out Galacta Knight.

"You can't be serious," said Sir Kibble.

Galacta Knight strikes first as he unleashes slashes and beams at them. The four manages to be smart by maneuvering through them as if they're avoiding to get hit. Galacta Knight gets serious as he then gets close and personal to take them down one by one. He does so by unleashing a tornado at them, separating them to different places.

"Oh no, he's going for Jammerjab. We have to catch up!" Exclaimed Sir Kibble.

Galacta Knight then approaches Jammerjab, going for the win. However, Sir Kibble arrives on time to attack Galacta Knight with a charged cutter blade. Already challenged, Galacta Knight then sends down a hail of beams from the sky. However, Jammberjab then uses his staff to reflect them beams and sending them back at Galacta Knight. It's not until Galacta Knight then decides to use his laser ray to sic them against the four. They immediately run from the ray in every direction they can find. Only then, the four then 1-up themselves and finally gang up on Galacta Knight.

However, after several hits taken, Galacta Knight then unleashes a tornado against them. This is proven to be a nuisance as the four are being spun around. Thankfully, Bio Spark manages to unleash his secret ninja skills against Galacta Knight, The Star Sakura Technique. The technique is strong to the point that it stops the tornado and flings Galacta Knight away. Wester then grabs hold of Galacta Knight and slams him hard. Galacta Knight is then exhausted from the commotion.

"Did we win?" Questioned Jammerjab.

Suddenly, a mysterious butterfly approaches Galacta Knight's body. The moment they contact each other, they disappear.

"Oh... Don't tell me..." moaned Sir Kibble.

Suddenly, Morpho Knight appears. Everyone takes a moment to take a worried stance as they soon take on Morpho Knight. Morpho Knight is proven more powerful than Galacta Knight as his swordsmanship is far superior and he unleashes more energy waves. Sir Kibble constantly tries to figure out how Morpho Knight fights like, only to realize that Morpho's fighting skill has no flaws. However, Jammerjab manages to take the lead as he gives Morpho Knight a beating of his life.

Morpho Knight then realizes the escalation so he quickly unleashes two huge swords for him to use. He then blasts out several ghosts at them. The four quickly run around to avoid them, and they then dodge Morpho Knight's blades. When that's over, Morpho Knight then unleashes waves that causes the Helpers to fight each other. Bio Spark dodged it but realizes that his allies are ganging up on him. Thankfully, his special ninja potions cured them from Morpho Knight's control after some retaliation. Quickly, the four then try to attack Morpho Knight again. After that, Morpho Knight charges his special attack and captures the four. He endlessly gives them a beating of their lives as he then sends them slamming to the ground.

The fight isn't over as they soon try to charge against Morpho Knight. Morpho Knight then sends tornadoes at them, yet the four traverse around them and soon reach Morpho Knight. The moment that happens, they soon strike Morpho Knight with all their might, quickly beating him down.

"Finally, he's over..." said Sir Kibble. "Wait... What is he...? Oh no..." said Bio Spark to Morpho Knight's situation.

Some mysterious energy surrounds Morpho Knight. As it enters him, Morpho Knight begins to crack. Suddenly, an explosion happens and out of it, came Soul Knight.

"You can't be serious!" Said Jammerjab. "I don't think we can keep up," said Wester. "But we can!" Said someone mysterious.

Turns out, that voice comes from Sword Knight, who's accompanies with the four Meta-Knights, Axe Knight, Mace Knight, Trident Knight, and Javelin Knight. They quickly attack Soul Knight and approach the four Helpers.

"We take it from here. You should recover instead," said Sword Knight. "Okay," said Sir Kibble. "Also, how's Blade Knight?" Asked Sword Knight. "He's busy accompanying Knuckle Joe to a royal dinner," said Bio Spark. "Good. I knew he can be a good man," said Sword Knight. "Okay then. Helpers, roll out," said Sir Kibble as he leaves the fight with his three allies.

Soon, Sword Knight and the four Meta-Knights take on against Soul Knight. Soul Knight unleashes a barrage of diverse swords against them, but the four are barely moved by them or their slashing. Soul Knight keeps up the pace as he then goes melee against the five with his sword collection, and the five keep up against him. After hits were taken, Soul Knight quickly flies to the sky to unleash a rain of swords against them. Yet, the five uses the swords as platforms to reach him. Axe Knight reaches first, but Soul Knight unleashes his shields against him, yet Axe Knight keeps on attacking. Mace Knight, Trident Knight, and Javelin Knight soon follow up, but Sword Knight is sent to the ground. However, the four Helpers quickly assist Sword Knight. Sir Kibble then unleashes a huge blade as Wester then throws Sword Knight to land on the huge blade. Later on, Sword Knight rides on the huge blade before he hops from sword to sword. Finally, Sword Knight comes to Soul Knight and with his added might, the five smashes the shields of Soul Knight.

Soul Knight falls down from the force. The four Helpers quickly approach his body and attack him with all the power they have. The impact was so powerful, that Soul Knight explodes. This finally grants a win for the Helpers as they alongside with Sword Knight and his gang soon teleported back to the arena.

"Congratulations! I knew you can make it! What will be your reward?" Asked King Champion. "How about bringing Sword Knight to Blade Knight?" Asked Sir Kibble. "By now, it's been done," answered King Champion as the recording the shuts down.

Soon, Sword Knight gets teleported to Blade Knight, who's on a royal planet. Turns out, Blade Knight is with Bonkers and Burning Leo as well.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Sword Knight. "Oh, we're about to see Knuckle Joe dining with the princess. She's looking for a groom," said Blade Knight. "That's sweet. Knuckle Joe has grown up so fast," said Sword Knight.

Soon, the princess comes out to the table Knuckle Joe waiting on. Turns out, the princess is twice his size and looks really weird even by Pop Star's standards.

"Ooh... Looks like this standard hero is having a standard reward..." cheered Burning Leo. "Ugh... Get me out of this!" Said Knuckle Joe as he tries to run away.

Suddenly, the chair then locks Knuckle Joe's legs as he tries to escape. He has no choice but to date with the princess.

"Ngh... So... What's your name?" Asked Knuckle Joe with nervous, hidden disgust. "I'm princess Maxima. So, wanna eat?" Asked Maxima. "Yeah... Hope the grub in here's nice," lamented Knuckle Joe.

Soon, the food comes out and they look ridiculous.

"Oh my goodness! I don't want it! They're so disgusting!" Exclaimed Knuckle Joe. "Well, you have to eat them up. There's no turning back after accepting my offer," said Maxima charmingly as she eats her meals.. "Well, it's your fault to treat your situation like the cartoons you watched," said Blade Knight.

Suddenly, Bonkers eats the food.

"Yum! They taste delicious!" Claimed Bonkers. "Let me try," said Blade Knight as he then eats the food, "It's true. They're fantastic." "Yeah!" Said Burning Leo as he gobbles some food. "Wow, you don't lie," said Sword Knight as he does the same. "Ugh! Guys, make me leave this place. I don't want to marry the hideous Maxima and breed unthinkable children with her!" Panicked Knuckle Joe. "Well, you're not leaving this place!" Said Maxima as she continues eating.

Hours later, the five returns to the ICA hotel. Knuckle Joe is clearly wiping Maxima's kisses from his face.

"Good thing I was only her potential groom. I heard that marriages with Maxima or any princesses on her planet are eternal and literally united as one flesh. And I don't want to be Maxima's other half!" Panicked Knuckle Joe. "Well, here are your and Maxima's theoretical children," said Burning Leo as he holds pictures of Knuckle Joe and Maxima's theoretical children with Bonkers and Blade Knight. "Aah!" Screamed Knuckle Joe as he then collapses.

Later on, Knuckle Joe recovers and hangs around the swimming pool. The janitor then approaches him and the others.

"Hey, if you're not going to say anything, leave us alone," said Knuckle Joe. "Yeah, we're already tired of your secret shenanigans," said Blade Knight. "But it's time. Time to tell the truth," said the janitor. "Well then, tell us about it," said Burning Leo. "I want to hear you squeeze everything out," said Bonkers. "Okay, let's begin," said the janitor.

Meanwhile, the next four Helpers, Waddle Doo, Gim, Spynum, and Tedhaun, were chosen to fight the next select fighter. They were then sent to a dark planet. Out there, the Dark Matter in his Blade form approach them.

"You can't be serious," said Waddle Doo. "Yeah, it's a cycloptic catastrophe," said Gim. "This is going to be scary," said Tedhaun. "And I'm the only two-eyed guy in here," moaned Spynum.

Waddle Doo then takes on the Dark Matter Blade. As his beams and the other's sword clashes, the conversation between the four and the janitor continues.

"Do you know where King Champion came from?" Asked the janitor as Waddle Doo does his first hit against Dark Matter Blade. "No idea. He was just... there to torment Kirby," said Knuckle Joe as Dark Matter Blade retaliates with projectiles. "Of course you don't. No one does... but me," said the janitor as Waddle Doo dodges the projectiles. "What? How?" Asked Blade Knight as Waddle Doo grabs hold on one of the projectiles. "Well, simple... I was the one who fought King Champion first, and so far the only one," said the janitor as Waddle Doo strikes Dark Matter Blade with prejudice. "Wait, you're a former fighter?" Asked Burning Leo as Waddle Doo starts to take on Dark Matter Blade's serious sword skills. "Yes, I am. The best one back then," answered the janitor as Waddle Doo successfully retaliated Dark Matter Blade's skills. "And were you a champion?" Asked Bonkers as Waddle Doo is about to finish of Dark Matter Blade. "Yes," responded the janitor as Waddle Doo successfully destroy Dark Matter Blade.

As that happens, the Dark Matter Blade turns into his true Dark Matter form. Spynum then takes turns being the one fighting the Dark Matter as Waddle Doo rests.

"Hmm... If you were a champion... How did you get kicked out?" Asked Knuckle Joe as Spynum dodges any incoming Dark Matter attacks. "Well, first of all, I was one of those champions who started out as a fighter and knew about their status as one... Second, it's a heartbreaking story," said the janitor as Spynum leaps to the air. "Hmm... Were you fighting for your freedom?" Asked Burning Leo as Spynum prepares to shoot. "Yes, in fact, I always thought that the day I get to fight King Champion was the day I was free... And then..." mourned the janitor as Spynum unleashes a finishing blow at Dark Matter.

Dark Matter then explodes. In response, Zero appears. Gim takes the pleasure of fighting him.

"What happened?" Asked Blade Knight as Gim rides on an Air Ride. "I thought I defeated him... He was merely bluffing at me..." said Janitor in depression as Gim goes around Zero. "And then...?" Asked Bonkers in worry as Gim smacks down every Dark Matter minions coming from Zero. "Turns out, when I thought I can go back to my world in peace... He blew up my planet! He tricked me to my planet's doom!" Screamed the janitor as Gim quickly smacks Zero repeatedly. "King Champion is a dirty man?! I knew something is wrong with him the moment he tries to ease our goals!" Exclaimed Knuckle Joe as Gim avoids more of Zero's attacks for his final blow. "I told you he might not be who you think he is. I do realize that you're not naive, but merely new to him the moment you see him first. Of course, I can't expect everyone to be suspicious of him," said the janitor as Gim finally destroys Zero with his most powerful strike.

It seems Zero is already destroyed by Gim. However, a new threat appears from Zero's ashes, and he's Zero2. Tedhaun takes the lead this time.

"Hey, I was hearing in the back... So, your promotion to fight King Champion and then your planet's demise is the reason you left Stabalong?" Asked Lanzer as Tedhaun flies to the sky to take on Zero2. "Yes, and I met him again since the day King Champion told me to brainwash the fighters with a sauced food. Thankfully, I find a loophole and only sauce some food, not all. Sadly, I didn't know that Stabalong was in the room that received the sauced food," said the janitor as Tedhaun starts to shoot his ghostly projectiles at Zero2.

Suddenly, every Helper and their allies quickly gather around to hear the janitor.

"My, you are truly curious. Anyways, I'm sorry for saucing them with brainwashing sauce... But King Champion would destroy me if I didn't..." mourned the janitor as Tedhaun dodges projectiles by Zero2. "We understand," said Jammerjab as Tedhaun shoots at Zero2's eye. "Anyways, the reason why those fighters you fight that aren't selected aren't living in the hotel is because they're slaves... Dungeon residents to fight for King Champion's sensation. They eat low-grade food that you can't keep inside your belly. And their rooms are so cramped, you wonder how they can still live..." described the janitor as Tedhaun shoots at Zero2's wings, immobilizing Zero2. "Say... That makes me curious, where do our prizes come from?" Asked Metalun as Tedhaun shoots at the slowed and stunned Zero2's halo. "That story... You know where your new gold plating come from?" Asked the janitor as Tedhaun goes for Zero2's bandage. "Where?" Asked Metalun as Tedhaun begins to destroy Zero2's thorny tail. "Well, your gold plating comes from the hard work of a gold planet. Said planet was destroyed without reason by King Champion. Not even because of a losing fighter because they don't have one. All that labor... Loss in one blow... Because King Champion destroys wantonly, one way or another. Wish we can turn back time... But King Champion has destroyed those worlds in many ways, they're blown up even in the past..." said the janitor as Tedhaun continuously destroy Zero2's tail, "Also, many of your prizes, like the shapeshifting lady, Beetley's new crown, Phan Phan's rainbow ball... All of them were remnants of the lost planets. Not the splitting of Fire Lion and his team, it's totally ICA tech." "What?!" Responded Metalun as he, Bloon, Beetley, and Phan Phan get ride of their prizes while Tedhaun ultimately destroys Zero2. "Anyways, I have one more thing to tell you," said the janitor.

The remaining living fighters then come behind him to accompany him.

"King Champion hypnotized 62 of you back then to destroy those people set on criticizing or cancelling his show. He uses hypno gas on you to do so. And it's kinda hard not to blame it on the psychics because they're that desperate to go home," said the janitor. "We understand, but we can't just accuse King Champion now. We'll just have to see what'll happen later on," said Burning Leo as he then sends Capsule J3 to the arena.

Suddenly, Zero2 comes back as the freaky humanoid Zero3. He quickly unleashes a red destruction beam at the four, but the Air Rides come to the rescue and saved them. Later on, the four soon gain the Rainbow Sword, Love-Love Stick and Ribbon's Shard Gun provided by the Air Rides, as the three weapons were sent by Ribbon as said on the notes on the Air Rides.

"That girl... She's a good candidate to marry Kirby, alongside ChuChu, though I prefer ChuChu more," said Spynum.

Later on, Waddle Doo, Gim, and Spynum ride on Tedhaun wielding the Rainbow Sword, Love-Love Stick, and Ribbon's Shard Gun respectively. Zero3 quickly unleashes a stronger black destruction beam, but the combined power of the three weapons overpower the beam. Soon, Zero3 is in the losing fight and gets overwhelmed by the three weapons. The power is so strong, Zero3 explodes into a black cloud. The three weapons were then teleported back to where they come from via magical event as the four were then sent back to the arena as winners.

"Congrats on winning the next fight, what can I do for you now?" Asked the recording of King Champion.

Suddenly, Capsule J3 whispers the truth about King Champion and suggests an idea to the four.

"Um... Can we make a cartoon movie for a planet to watch? We want to show them the magnificence of Dream Land," said Spynum. "Your wish is my command," answered King Champion.

Soon, the four and the rest of the Helpers and their allies were then taken to a cartoon studio. Meanwhile, Ribbon is having a conversation with the Fairy Queen as her Shard Gun comes back.

"My queen, it looks like we saved Kirby's allies," said Ribbon. "That's nice. I liked the way they are determined to save Kirby. And thankfully, you managed to find a loophole in the rule as you let Wiz send the weapons to them," said Fairy Queen. "I know. My dear Kirby will be happy to know that. Unlike ChuChu, who hasn't done a thing for him," said Ribbon. "Don't get your hopes up. We have to be prepared. Who knows what this "King Champion" might do next," said Fairy Queen. "On it," said Ribbon.

Meanwhile, in the cartoon studio, the 62 Helpers were tasked with the visuals, sounds, writing, direction, and production while the rest do backups and side work including physical acts. However, as it turns out, they are meant to do their jobs independently, as none of them actually have a single main goal outside showing Dream Land's awesomeness. And they're also determined to finish the cartoon in a week. Thus, they started to do their first part, the visuals.

Many of the Helpers realize they're only deciding to draw their aspects of the animation. Paint Roller and Vividria draw the backgrounds, as the others draw everything else. However, things fell apart as it's clear that they have different levels of talent. Bloon and Bubbles clearly can't draw but Bonkers and Poppy Bros. Jr. are surprisingly able to draw.

Next, they let the allies write the story and script. However, it's not easy as they realize that showing the greatness of Dream Land is rather tricky. However, they just screw with it and mess everything up in the story. Only with 2 days, they finish the scripts.

Later, they start to make animation based on the scripts. However, they realize that they have to work with conflicting designs. However, they don't care as their drawings take a day. In the process, they also realize that everyone is drawing the same things in different styles, but again, they don't care. Sooner or later, they fail to check the animation they made, and they clearly are stressed because the animating takes them 2 days.

Then, as the 62 take a break, the rest then make voice acting for the movie. However, it didn't take long as they realize they're basically having to say the ridiculous lines they made as a result of their lack of synchronization. Mr. Tick-Tock himself is basically confused on how to make audio for the movie. And it takes them two days straight to finish it.

Finally, they're done as they send the movie to the targeted planet. As they wait, Clown Acrobot, Chemitory, Laser Ball, UFO, and Minny were then chosen to fight against the next select fighter.

They're then are sent to space with their Robobot armors made by Gim and Capsule J3. Quickly, they're greeted by a familiar being.

"Oh boy, it's Star Dream!" Exclaimed Laser Ball. "No, I think it's Star Nightmare! Look at the asymmetrical colors," explained Clown Acrobot.

The foe they're facing looks like Star Dream. However, it's only Star Dream on his left as his right is basically Star Dream Soul OS, complete with a scar. It's then clear that they're fighting Star Nightmare.

"Let's show this glitch who's boss," said Chemitory. "Yeah!" Exclaimed UFO.

The five then takes a fight against Star Nightmare. Star Nightmare unleashes huge beams of doom against the five as it phases erratically, sometimes creating long-lasting after-images of himself that he can teleport to take its place as another after-image takes the previous place. The five dodge those with slight difficulty. It then launches four huge, homing missiles at them. They soon blast the missiles out right before they avoid the biting hearts and blast them as well. They keep on attacking Star Nightmare as it then unleashes gigantic black Invader Armors against them. However, they then destroy them to use them as their ammunition. They then launch said ammunition at Star Nightmare, making a dent against it.

Star Nightmare then gets angry as it then rush around the five. However, it only makes it a easier target. Knowing the trouble, it then opens a portal that unleashes huge asteroids and planetoids. The five didn't falter as they then destroy and absorb them to become ammunition. Star Nightmare then unleashes a huge laser but it's then overpowered by the combined blast of the five as the combined blast overpowers Star Nightmare. Even more enraged then before, Star Nightmare shields itself as it unleashes a stream of big black Code Cubes against them. However, it meant little as the five do the same thing with the Code Cubes like with the other projectiles as before and uses them to destroy Star Nightmare's powerful shield.

Star Nightmare then connects to an ominous black Access Ark. It quickly unleashes heavy missiles and lasers at the five, but they constantly dodge and absorb them. Already enraged, it then tries to suck the five in, bringing a stream of asteroids to get sucked by it. Only then, it stops sucking and starts spitting out dangerous asteroids that can't be absorbed. It quickly starts ramming before the five damages a part of the Access Ark's shell.

Furious, Star Nightmare unleashes shields that each spell out H, A, and L together. As more parts of the Access Ark's shell breaks off, Star Nightmare then unleashes six arms against the five. The arms grab Clown Acrobot, Chemitory, Laser Ball, and UFO's Robobot armors. Minny quickly comes to the rescue and breaks off the arms and absorb them, using them as ammunition to destroy the final part of the Access Ark's shell.

Suddenly, the bare Access Ark then reveals a frightening face. It resembles the face of Galactic Nova, but it's black and yellow, accompanied with yellow eyes with vertical slit pupils and sharp fangs on its mouth. The face then roars scarily as Star Nightmare fights against the five. It starts off by sending them to a void vortex as it starts to ram and blast them with everything it got. Later, it makes a countdown from 10 to 1, each shooting their numbers as much as what the numbers say in different patterns. Between each countdowns, different pieces from the Galactic Nova come to attack the five, which include a weather vane, several gears, a telescope, a wind-up key, a drafting compass, a globe, two atomic tubes, a grandfather clock pendulum, a pocket watch without numbers and its hands bent, a triangular ruler, a chain, several piano keys, a compass, and a light bulb. When the countdown reaches zero, with a huge 0 attacking them, suddenly, there came out a six barreled machine gun and four barreled rocket launcher shooting at them. However, all of Galactic Nova's pieces were successfully broken and absorbed. Just as Star Nightmare releases red waves, the waves were then overpowered by the combined power of the five, causing dents on Star Nightmare. Frustrated, it then sucks the five into itself.

Inside Star Nightmare, the five's Robobot armors then change modes to fit themselves. Inside, they dodge a plethora of Star Nightmare's core's attacks as they start damaging his insides. Soon, a hole was made inside Star Nightmare.

"Now's my chance!" Exclaimed Minny.

Soon, Minny in his Robobot armor enters it. Minny quickly destroys everything inside Star Nightmare. And the damages he's done was so massive, Star Nightmare explodes with the five escaping in time to the arena.

"Hey guys, I brought the win! My size didn't matter as my mind does!" Shouted Minny. "Well then, pick your prize!" Said King Champion's recording. "Let's take on the next champion now!" Claimed Minny without hesitation. "Yeah, we just want to be quick," said Clown Acrobot. "Permission granted," said King Champion.

-

While the five fought against Star Nightmare, King Champion arrive to a planet to set up his grand finale.

"Sir, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Asked the secretary. "Yes, I am. I'm aware I'm basically releasing a destructive hive mind to terrorize the planet to set up the most wonderful grand finale yet," answered King Champion. "But master, I think you should reconsider. It's a risky move that might destroy us," said the secretary. "Of course. Let us begin," said King Champion. "But..." muttered the secretary. "Now!" Screamed King Champion as he then frees the monsters of the planet he's in.

The hive mind monsters then start destroying King Champion's staff members. Everyone begins to escape, but King Champion escapes first with the only ship available.

"Oops... There's only room for one... Looks like you need to prove the survival of the fittest! Goodbye! Hahahahahahahaha!" Laughed King Champion as he leaves. "Master, you traitor!" Screamed the secretary as she's mauled by the hive mind.

King Champion then flies off from the planet, covering it with a force field to ensure no one can escape.

"And one more thing to do," said King Champion.

He then goes to Earth Champion's planet and infect him with a rage plague, and leaves something special inside the planet.

"I'll destroy everyone who enters this land!" Screamed Earth Champion mindlessly.

At that time, King Champion is on his way to return to his planet.

-

The thirteen fighters, Sir Kibble, Bio Spark, Wester, Jammerjab, Waddle Doo, Gim, Spynum, Tedhaun, Clown Acrobot, Chemitory, Laser Ball, UFO, and Minny. They then come to Earth Champion's planet. However, something seems wrong.

"Uh oh... I think King Champion is up to this," said Wester. "He's trying to make us not hold back! What kind of person is he?" Asked Waddle Doo in panic.

What they're seeing is Earth Champion losing is mind and started a violent desire to destroy the thirteen.

"Well, good luck for us..." moaned Sir Kibble. "Minny, we can win this fight in a win-win solution," said Laser Ball. "Yes, we've come this far to save Kirby. But let's see if we can save Earth Champion too," responded Minny.

The fight starts violently as Earth Champion goes for the basic golem form. However, his violent mind makes him too predictable even with his most powerful attacks. His boulders and earthquakes barely do anything against the thirteen as they dodge and sometimes counter at him. To start it off, Sir Kibble, Bio Spark, Wester, and Jammerjab sculpt Earth Champion's golem body into different statues. They then use those statues to smash Earth Champion's golem body down.

"Earth Champion. We know you're in here. Snap out!" Said Chemitory.

Earth Champion was then fed with an antidote that cured rage-induced fighters before. But it was no effect.

"King Champion has noticed the antidote. The infection is made stronger!" Responded Chemitory. "Well, we could just shut up... But... I heard King Champion is either uncaring or not paying attention to our battles or our battles are mute and laced with commentary on television," said Gim.

Quickly, Earth Champion starts assuming his mountain form as he then swallows Waddle Doo, Gim, Spynum, and Tedhaun in. They soon see a familiar creature.

"Miracle Matter?! I knew we're missing someone," said Waddle Doo.

The four inside Earth Champion quickly attack Miracle Matter. However, they then realize a strategy as they soon start to reflect Miracle Matter's attack back at it. It was successful as even with Miracle Matter's new moves, they figure everything out and finally after Miracle Matter being bombarded by its own attacks, its body begin to fail. The four quickly use a combined blast of all power they have as they soon blast Miracle Matter so hard that it also hits Earth Champion's core, exploding the mountain and sending the four and Earth Champion back to the surface.

The escalation starts happening as Earth Champion then assumes his metal form to become Metal Champion. Clown Acrobot then arms Minny with a small super bomb. Chemitory then puts Minny inside a pill. Laser Ball then super charges the pill. Finally, UFO then throws the pill Minny's in accurately to Metal Champion's insides. Inside Metal Champion, Minny escapes the pill and fights all sorts of metallic organisms. Later on, he encounters Metal Champion's core. Before he can plant the bomb, Metal Champion's insides starts to trap him from doing so. However, the four who helped Minny then attack Metal Champion with everything they have. The power causes Metal Champion to be incapable of focusing on Minny. Minny takes this opportunity to arm the bomb at Metal Champion's core. He sets the timer and quickly races against time and obstacles. He manages to escape within a quarter of a minute as the bomb then blows up inside Metal Champion, weakening him.

"Please snap out! You're not being yourself! We don't need to end this with a complete lose for someone," said Tedhaun as he tries to talk out to Metal Champion. "Never! I'll end this either way!" Screamed Metal Champion as he starts to unleash a super attack.

Thankfully, Big Metalun, Gansan, Cairn, Pompey, Hack, Golem, Blocky, and Moundo quickly come to save the day by slamming themselves onto Metal Champion. The impact was massive. When the allies step out from him, Metal Champion lets out one raging roar. This causes Tedhaun to finally finish off Metal Champion with a ghostly wail, turning him back to Earth Champion. Sadly, that was the time Earth Champion is about to say his last goodbye.

"Ugh... What happened?" Asked Earth Champion in exhaustion. "King Champion made you aggressive. We had no choice but to end you... We didn't mean to do that..." mourned Waddle Doo. "I knew it... He's trying to get my planet destroyed... However, I was aware of your previous fights and your motivations... You can still beat King Champion and save Kirby... Everyone on this planet... is depending you... Goodbye..." moaned Earth Champion as he then passes out. "I... can't believe this is happening..." cried Tedhaun as the others soon join crying.

The thirteen are then teleported back to the arena as Earth Champion's planet is destroyed alongside with everyone on it. This causes them to be too sad to say anything back in the arena.

"Hey guys, that was the last champion you have to fight! What? Still a long face that Earth Champion's planet is destroyed... Don't worry. Keep this primordial obelisk from his planet as a trinket! Maybe, that'll make you better. Anyways, good luck. Because your battle with me is about to start very soon! That means you get to save Kirby... Okay, your muttering must stop... Just get out," said King Champion as it's finally revealed that King Champion has returned to make his appearance back on the arena's screen.

The Helpers soon come together for one last meeting.

"This is it guys. Our journey is about to end. Kirby is close to our reach. We have to be prepared for now, as we don't know what King Champion might have on hold," said Spynum. "If it's destruction he wants, he'll get it... He won't escape the punishment he deserves," said Knuckle Joe.

Meanwhile, in King Champion's room, he's about to do something to Kirby and Gooey.

"Guess what Kirby? You're about to be free with Gooey!" Said King Champion. "Really?!" Asked Gooey. "Yes, after the fighters have come to me, of course," said King Champion. "Hold it, Gooey. There's something not right going on here," said Kirby. "What?! You want to be freed earlier. Okay then, I'll make that happen," said King Champion.

King Champion then brings Kirby and Gooey's cage to some sort of machinery.

"What's the meaning of this?! What's going on?!" Asked Kirby as he tries to break free. "I've heard that you and Gooey are of destructive eldritch powers... Let's see what'll happen," said King Champion as he then activates the machine. "No! King Champion, you won't get away with this!" Screamed Kirby. "Yeah, what he said," said Gooey.

Kirby and Gooey are then zapped with some sort of energy. It's a painful and scary process of unknown effects. In the end, an unexpected result happens.

"Yes! This grand finale will be the best finales of all time! Hahahahahahah!" Laughed King Champion at the revelation.


	5. King Champion

The Helpers are currently waiting to hear the reception of their new cartoon movie.

"Hope everything turns out well," muttered Jukid. "Don't worry. We worked really hard for the movie. I'm sure things will turn out well," said Pluid. "Whatever it is, we can only assume that our dedication made up for it," said Water Galboros.

Soon, the reception arrives. The animated movie was a disaster. The animation is laced with inconsistency as nothing mix well together. The pacing goes from light-speed to snail's pace. The story is ridiculous and inconsistent. The voice acting is insipid, hammy, and outright nonsensical. And the concept is incredibly disgusting as multiple scenes have utterly disturbing moments. Also, the movie is also shown is Pop Star alongside the target planet, with negative reviews to boot.

"Is that what people like to see?..." muttered Adeleine in shock as she watches the animation showing a teenage version of her swallowing enemies to gain abilities and a big gut. "Why am I the bad guy with a ridiculous voice?" Asked King Dedede as he complains about his role and weird voice in the animation. "I... don't see why Kirby is someone like that..." muttered Meta Knight as he sees Kirby in the cartoon being a violent soldier gunning down enemies in questionable ways. "Do I have a mouth?!" Screamed Bandanna Waddle Dee as he sees himself and his kind having mouths. "I wished I never watch that..." Said Tiff as she sees herself being an overly sexy woman despite being a young girl herself. "This is... sick..." said Sirica as she sees herself being a sexy weak satellite love interest of Knuckle Joe in the animation. "What were the creators thinking?!" Asked Pon and Con as they see themselves being sexy women in the animation, and the women part is stressed out as they were decomposited to multiple sexy women versions of themselves.

Meanwhile, the target planet who watched the movie was hit with a catastrophe. Everyone who watches the cartoon passed out permanently as the movie sucks really hard. It doesn't help that later on, the Helpers were paid with a huge sum of money to stop airing the movie again.

"Oh my... What happened that cause the mess?" Asked Knuckle Joe in despair as he hears the chaos happening in another planet. "Looks like we should've plan everything through instead of working on our own," said Blade Knight. "That dirty King Champion... He knew we can't make a proper cartoon in a situation we were in before, and he used that to get a planet to lose its inhabitants!" Screamed Burning Leo. "I can't believe King Champion made us do that... This guy deserves to be punished!" Said Bonkers as he swears vengeance at King Champion.

Soon, the Helpers were discussing together to sum up how evil King Champion is when they're given their jobs.

"Okay, how can we know how bad King Champion is?" Asked Burning Leo. "Well, I remembered I was having a convention with Gaw Gaw and Metalun back then. We apparently didn't have fun... I mean, the convention was a disaster that cost many people who participated to be scarred forever... And we were prepared... Maybe King Champion rigged it," said Bubble Head. "I knew the time I'm making fancy food at a five-star restaurant. I thought I was doing well. But my food turned those people to monsters, so I ran away with the staff and that planet the restaurant had is never the same like before," said Chef Kawasaki. "If anything, King Champion must be up to that. I remember when I starred a movie before. I thought everything was merely a stunt but then, some people I attacked in the stunt are... gone... It's like King Champion wanted to make the movie too real... Something's wrong in here," said Wester.

Suddenly, everyone has a moment of clarity.

"Hey, aren't you aware how our jobs got bad as time goes on?" Asked Sparky. "Yeah, I remember that before our victory against Water Champion, our jobs are so easy and kind... I thought my mining company went well," said Rocky. "But champion after champion, it all gets... worse... I mean, after our victory against Air Champion... We start doing jobs that don't sound good. I mean, my job cause mass panic and hysteria just now," said Ringle. "Well, whatever it is, he's up to no good by now," said Birdon.

Later on, five Helpers, Plugg, Sparky, Plasma Wisp, Mr. Frosty, and Noddy, were chosen to fight the next select fighter. But in a sudden twist, they receive this announcement.

"Welcome everyone to our grand finale! Since we want to end this fight with a bang, I don't want to end ICA in such a whimper! So, we're going to have our favorite Helpers fight three select fighters at once! That's right, three! Because I want everyone to be thrilled! So, watch out folks. We're going to have a blast!" Said King Champion.

Suddenly, he then gives a news.

"Also, recently, all of my fighters that aren't the Helpers escaped! But that's okay. They deserve their escape since this is the grand finale! Now, without further ado, lets bring out the other teams of fighters!" Exclaimed King Champion.

Later on, another team consisting of Bomber, Walky, Fetti, and Chef Kawasaki and another one consisting of Knuckle Joe, Blade Knight, Burning Leo, and Bonkers were chosen. Soon, the three teams were teleported to the same planet to have their battles. Meanwhile, King Champion is talking in his room.

"Finally, everything has gone to my plan. Everyone is free and the Helpers are going to have the fight of their life," said King Champion, "Soon, Kirby! You will make me proud! Hahahahahaha!"

As the three teams arrive to the planet, they notice something strange.

"Everyone, fight!" Said Knuckle Joe as he and the other twelve were ambushed by monsters. "Wait, look at that bones... It looks like the secretary we met!" Said Plugg. "Dirty King Champion! He set up the monsters to destroy his band and then us! How low he is anyways?!" Said Chef Kawasaki.

The battle goes for a few hours. When it's all done and the monsters are all finished, the first chosen team consisting of Plugg, Sparky, Plasma Wisp, Mr. Frosty, and Noddy were taken to a mysterious place.

"This doesn't look good..." said Sparky as he sees the place. "I think I know who's here," said Plasma Wisp.

Quickly, Nightmare in his Power Orb form arrives. But it now looks pitch black with yellow stars.

"How can King Champion bring all of Kirby's past foes back anyways? It's like he has planned everything through!" Muttered Plugg. "It doesn't matter, we have to take Nightmare down! But we have to do it quick!" Said Plasma Wisp.

Then the fight starts off intense. The Power Orb quickly shoots out a plethora of scary energy at the five. But they dodged and later, Plugg and Sparky ride on Plasma Wisp for the combat.

"Take care of Noddy. He hates nightmares," commanded Sparky to Mr. Frosty. "Sure do!" Responded Mr. Frosty.

The three Zap wielders take the flight to the sky. The Power Orb shoots out stars from many directions. Plasma Wisp constantly dodges them as the Power Orb then shoots out sonic waves as well. Plugg and Sparky tries to hit on Nightmare, but the dodging made it difficult. Only then, the trio then have to deal with a bunch of scary monsters coming at them. The monsters soon grab hold on Plasma Wisp.

"Don't worry, I'll save you," said Sparky as he then zaps all the monsters away. "Thanks," said Plasma Wisp to Sparky.

The fight continues as the trio tries to keep up with the Power Orb in spite of all the obstacles being launched at them. Only then, they can grab hold of their situation.

"Let's finish this," said Plugg.

The trio then launch a beam of electricity at the Power Orb. The damage was so strong, it knocked Nightmare back to his true form, albeit much scarier.

"Okay, I'll take this from here while you rest," said Mr. Frosty.

Mr. Frosty then takes on Nightmare. Nightmare is obviously powerful as he then sends a bunch of disasters against Mr. Frosty. Mr. Frosty is then forced to endure a bunch of trouble as he gets attacked by massive fire, tornadoes, earthquakes, tsunamis, and total darkness while trying to hit Nightmare at the same time. Only then, Mr. Frosty then braves himself as he then unleashes a hailstorm of snowballs against Nightmare. Only then, he gets a help.

"Use this, it's the same weapon that destroyed Nightmare before," said Heavy Mole as he then leaves. "The Star Rod... I'll not let you down!" Said Mr. Frosty.

Mr. Frosty then uses the Star Rod against Nightmare. Nightmare knows his current situation as he tries to eliminate Mr. Frosty's threat against him. Sadly, his powers are rendered moot as the Star Rod erases his attacks and his army.

"For Kirby!" Screamed Mr. Frosty as he then finished off Nightmare, "We did it!"

Nightmare is then defeated as the Star Rod is returned to its original place via magical teleportation. However, something is wrong about Noddy.

"Umm... I don't think it's over yet..." said Plugg as he lands with Sparky and Plasma Wisp.

Suddenly, Noddy gets possessed by Nightmare. It's clearly unpleasant for him.

"Must fight back... I can't end like this," said Noddy in his mind.

Inside Noddy's mind, Nightmare tries to destroy everything inside Noddy with his dark powers. Noddy's clearly helpless here.

"Fight it, Noddy. We believe in you!" Cheered the other four to Noddy. "They're right... You won't beat me, Nightmare!" Screamed Noddy inside him.

Suddenly, Noddy's deepest dreams then aid him as they swarm Nightmare with good dreams. Nightmare is clearly powerless here as he tries to keep up. Noddy then unleashes a huge cannon.

"This is it! Our victory!" Screamed Noddy triumphantly.

Noddy then fires the cannon at Nightmare, obliterating him to nothing. He then wakes up, relieved that he conquers his own nightmare.

"Great! You made us go one step closer to save Kirby!" Stated Plasma Wisp.

The five later get teleported back to the planet they were on before.

"Thank goodness, you're safe," said Chef Kawasaki in relief. "Thank you," replied Noddy. "Okay, who are going next and who are we fighting next?" Asked Plugg. "Maybe, it's going to be Bomber, Fetti, Walky, and Chef Kawasaki facing against Void Termina," guessed Sparky. "Or maybe some advanced form of that creep. Remember Star Nightmare, one of the previous select fighters who just happens to be Star Dream?" Asked Burning Leo. "Of course... Man, that error was one scary machine," answered Blade Knight.

Suddenly, Bomber, Fetti, Walky, and Chef Kawasaki are teleported to a different place.

"Hey, you were right all along," said Knuckle Joe to Sparky. "Well, we'll have to see," said Sparky.

Bomber, Fetti, Walky, and Chef Kawasaki are then put into a weird astral plane.

"I think I know what's going to happen next..." worried Chef Kawaski. "Well, I think I'm going to have my singing career be put on a halt," worried Walky. "Focus. We're this close on saving Kirby here," said Fetti. "Oh boy... Here he comes!" Warned Bomber.

Soon, black matter appears in front of the four. It then forms into a being that looks like Void Termina's physical body, except with a golden face, black skin, platinum armor with yellow decals, and purple feathers covering him. Now, it's clear that he's not Void Termina.

"Oh boy... It's Oblivion Termina!" Screamed Chef Kawasaki.

The four then run around Oblivion Termina as they try to dodge his attacks. Suddenly, eleven Air Rides then combine together to form a new and improved Super Star Allies Sparkler.

"Get on to our suddenly unexpected aid," said Chef Kawasaki.

The four then ride on the Super Star Allies Sparkler. Bomber takes the first turn as he uses his element on Oblivion Termina. While Oblivion Termina's fists are mighty, Bomber manages to smash his weak point. Enraged, Oblivion Termina stomps on the ground, creating big and numerous shockwaves at the four. Bomber takes a quick approach to take down two more weak points of Oblivion Termina. Oblivion Termina then hits Bomber very hard, forcing Bomber to switch places with Fetti.

Fetti then takes on Oblivion Termina as he summons his swords. Oblivion Termina suddenly imbues his sword with dark energy.

"This doesn't look good," said Fetti.

Oblivion Termina then starts slashing against Fetti, making every energy waves along the way. Fetti has a hard time trying to reach Oblivion Termina's weak point. However, he then starts getting dangerous. When Oblivion Termina strikes with his swords against Fetti, but Fetti quickly rides on the swords to reach to Oblivion Termina's weak point and smashes it. This makes Oblivion Termina to make his swords bigger in order to get some advantage. Soon, Oblivion Termina clashes with the Super Star Allies Sparkler. Fetti then holds against the swords, before finally pushing the sword off and blasts against Oblivion Termina's final weak point with a festival-powered beam. The energy makes Oblivion Termina fall as the four then enters into him

Inside, the four fall on to a platform near to the core's shell. They wake up, only to see the horror inside it. The shell is purple with black hearts flowing through the swirls. But that's not the end of the horror as the four then see dry, thin husks of different females of the same kind, already absorbed of their life in fleshy cocoons.

"Just what kind of person King Champion is to do that atrocious act? He even remembers Hyness and his generals sacrificing themselves to power Void Termina, but King Champion makes it worse by using those who clearly are normal girls who aren't signed up for this!" Exclaimed Chef Kawasaki after he witnessed the horror. "How can you know that?" Asked Walky. "Well, I know for certain that those girls don't wear any special hats," said Bomber.

The four then attack the core as he unleashes huge symbols that home on his targets. At the same time, big yellow drops fall down to harm the four. However, Chef Kawasaki then uses this moment to bring out his pot to suck all projectiles coming at his team. The team then enters the pot to assist Chef Kawasaki. He later cooks everything in the pot, which then brings out a painful blast of soup and delicious food. The four then quickly eat the food before the shell and cocoons break, freeing the four and all the girls inside Oblivion Termina.

Oblivion Termina then replaces his arms with wings that has shattered glass feathers and a broken heart tail. He quickly tries to ram on the four, but they quickly reach to the Super Star Allies Sparkler, now driven by Walky, as Walky then blasts out a soundwave that shatters Oblivion Termina's first weak point. Oblivion Termina then decides to rain down spears of dark energy against them, yet Walky dodges and quickly smashes Oblivion Termina's second weak point. Oblivion Termina then starts going to a safe zone to rain down a lot of dark spears at the four, but he clearly misses his targets. Enraged, Oblivion Termina comes close again, only to have his third weak point smashed. Oblivion Termina then realizes the threat and quickly hits Walky, forcing Chef Kawasaki to take control of the Super Star Allies Sparkler.

Chef Kawasaki then takes on Oblivion Termina as he valiantly takes on the upcoming triple axe attack. Oblivion Termina then slams his triple axe against the ground, but Chef Kawasaki successfully dodges the axes and shockwaves. Oblivion Termina then tries to fly down against Chef Kawasaki, but that only makes him able to smash Oblivion Termina's next weak point. Oblivion Termina quickly gets enraged and summons a huge black replica of the Master Crown to try to finish off the four. The huge lasers are erratic and come in various patterns, while Chef Kawasaki struggles to survive against them. Quickly, Oblivion Termina then shoots out his huge laser attack, but Chef Kawasaki then forces it back with his cooking powers. Chef Kawasaki then wins the beam struggle as his cooking powers overwhelms the huge laser back at Oblivion Termina, smashing the final weak spot and making him fall down. The four quickly enter him again.

The four falls down to Oblivion Termina's inside again. Inside, his core is seen. However, unlike Void Termina's core, Oblivion Termina's core is black with sickly green-orange lines. Yellow spots are on him as he forms uncanny faces laced with fangs on his mouth spot.

"This looks... wrong," muttered Bomber, "But we still need to stop him!"

The four then fights against Oblivion Termina. Oblivion Termina strikes first by unleashing rotating energy pellets while moving around the screen that sometimes rotate the other way while also shooting out eight homing cutter attacks at random. Walky then shoots those off very quick. Oblivion Termina then unleashes hypnotizing energy waves while moving around. It manages to hit Bomber, Fetti, and Walky, but Chef Kawasaki quickly undoes the hypnotism by feeding them his delicious meals. Oblivion Termina quickly splits into four and starts slamming them. However, when each piece of him finishes slamming, it then sprouts out spikes in eight directions, giving the four less space to dodge the next slam. After the four pieces of Oblivion Termina merge back into one, the four Helpers try to recuperate. However, Oblivion Termina then unleashes five of his minions to suck the Helpers. Thankfully, Chef Kawasaki prepares his pot again and did the same thing as before, sucking every little ones in and blasting out a stream of soup against Oblivion Termina.

The damage was strong enough to convince Oblivion Termina to make his next move. Quickly, he transforms into his Dark Matter-like form, revealing a black vertical slit pupil in the yellow spot as well as protruding crimson red spikes from his sides, unleashes a huge laser blast directly at the four. However, Bomber takes the helm as he then activates his Crash ability. The power of both sides match together. However, Fetti then joins in and unleashes a huge Festival attack, overpowering Oblivion Termina's laser a bit. Not long later, Walky then finish the match off by making a loud scream against Oblivion Termina, overwhelming him with power he can't contain. The power was so massive, it knocks Oblivion Termina out of his physical body. But before Oblivion Termina can do something else, the Super Star Allies Sparklers then blasts him with a huge laser, destroying him instantly. The four Helpers then gather around the field as it turns back into a barren wasteland.

"Here lies the ones sacrificed for Oblivion Termina," said Kawasaki as he finishes making a memorial.

The four Helpers then return to the same planet again.

"Okay, Brobo, Gryll, Drawcia, Yin-Yarn, Sectonia, Marx, Dark Crafter, Dark Nebula, Dark Mind, Galacta Knight, Zero, Star Dream, Nightmare, and Void Termina are done. Who's next?" Asked Chef Kawasaki. "How did you know we fought Nightmare?" Asked Plugg. "I saw him when Heavy Mole gave Mr. Frosty the Star Rod," answered Chef Kawasaki. "Okay... It can't be Magolor... He's a good guy now. It can't be those Orbservors from that time Kirby rolls around before Drawcia and Dark Crafter came in... Uh oh..." realized Knuckle Joe. "Who is it?" Asked Bonkers. "Well, I think I know a guy who pretty much isn't joking around when he invaded Pop Star," said Knuckle Joe. "Wait... Don't you mean?..." worried Blade Knight. "Yeah, I know who he is," said Burning Leo.

Quickly, Knuckle Joe, Blade Knight, Burning Leo, and Bonkers are teleported to a planet where everything is in groups of ten. Suddenly, an eerie energy came down, and it reveals itself to be Necrodeus.

"It's Necrodeus! The smartest guy that has ever attacked Dream Land!" Exclaimed Knuckle Joe. "Watch out!" Warned Blade Knight.

Necrodeus then unleashes his scepter and zaps the field. Unfortunately, it hits Knuckle Joe and separates him into 100 parts of himself.

"Are you okay?" Asked Bonkers as he then carries the 100 Knuckle Joes. "I'm fine... But why am I the only guy around here?" Panicked Knuckle Joe.

Turns out, Knuckle Joe is separated to not only himself but 99 female versions of himself, each with their own unique appearance.

"Well, I know I can carry you all, but can you still fight?" Asked Bonkers. "Yes, 100 of us means 100 more problems," replied Knuckle Joe.

The Knuckle Joes were then chucked to one of Necrodeus' hands. However, there's a shocking revelation in the fight.

"Umm... I don't think I was separated evenly... Some of my halves are actually not fighters... if not all of them," panicked Knuckle Joe. "Quickly, grab them," commanded Blade Knight to Bonkers.

Bonkers then quickly save the Knuckle Joes. They then have to re-strategize with the rest.

"Okay, Knuckle Joe only has 1 piece of himself that can fight, and it's not good. What can we do now?" Asked Bonkers. "Maybe, instead of trying to have Knuckle Joe fight, we can fight instead," said Burning Leo. "Good idea. But we have to do it one by one," said Blade Knight. "Well then, Blade Knight, you'll take on Necrodeus for now," said Bonkers. "On it!" Responded Blade Knight.

Blade Knight quickly runs to fight against Necrodeus. Blade Knight did a great job taking on Necrodeus' attacks. The moment Necrodeus gets one of his hands down, Blade Knight then slashes the hand to bits. This enrages Necrodeus, causing him to split Blade Knight into 100 with his scepter.

"Your turn, Burning Leo," as Blade Knight and his different-wielding female halves run away. "On your back," responded Burning Leo.

Burning Leo then charges at Necrodeus, who dodges his attacks easily. Burning Leo then tries to reach for Necrodeus' scepter, but Necrodeus is smart enough to not let that happen. However, Necrodeus then lets his guard down trying to attack Burning Leo, whom proceeded to burn Necrodeus' other hand into bits. Necrodeus is furious as he then telekinetically uses the power of the scepter to split Burning Leo into 100.

"Okay, I'm out. Your turn, Bonkers," said Burning Leo. "On it," said Bonkers.

The fight against Necrodeus has him being desperate. He quickly hides himself and prompts at using only sneaky laser attacks at Bonkers. Bonkers obviously tries to reach for the scepter, but Necrodeus is quick on his tail. Bonkers, with quick reaction and might, quickly smashes Necrodeus' head behind him with his hammer. Bonkers then takes hold of the scepter, but suddenly, it splits him into 100.

"What's going on?! I thought we won," said Bonkers. "I don't know," said Burning Leo. "Umm... Look up there," said Knuckle Joe.

Suddenly, a black cloud forms from the sky and takes the scepter. It then transforms the scepter into Necrodeus' new humanoid body.

"Umm... How can we win now?" Asked Blade Knight. "We'll just do what Kirby did, band up and gang down, but this time, at least we make 40 groups, each consisting of ten different members," said Knuckle Joe. "Good idea," responded Burning Leo.

Then, the 400 pieces form into 40 groups, each with different members.

"Let's gang up and take Necrodeus down," said Knuckle Joe.

The 40 groups then divide into the Knuckle Joes, the Blade Knights, the Burning Leos, and the Bonkers. The Knuckle Joes take first strike as they soon manage to snuck into Necrodeus and smack his head. The Blade Knights and the Burning Leos then combine their attacks to form a super flaming blade that later manages to cut Necrodeus to paralysis. The Bonkers then smacks Necrodeus repeatedly, which then shatters him a bit. By then, the Knuckle Joes then use their full power and smash part of Necrodeus' body, revealing a scepter.

"Grab hold of it," commanded Blade Knight.

The 40 groups then take hold of the Scepter. When they reform, they turn into crazy quilt versions of Knuckle Joe, Blade Knight, Burning Leo, and Bonkers.

"Looks like we reformed wrong," said Knuckle Joe. "Yeah... I kinda feel... weird..." said Burning Leo. "Well, at least we have four powers for each of us," said Blade Knight. "Yeah, then let us beat Necrodeus up," said Bonkers.

The four then hop on each other and work together to form a huge laser attack. The laser attack is so powerful, it destroys Necrodeus to nothing. Necrodeus' defeat then turns the four back to normal. At the same time, they're then teleported back to the ICA arena with the other 9. There, the other 49 Helpers were there to celebrate.

"Yay! We won! We get a chance to take down King Champion!" Cheered Knuckle Joe. "Yeah, you heard it, King Champion. Now, bring yourself in so we can beat you and free Kirby!" Said Blade Knight. "Oh... Well, there has been a change of plans... Everyone here is so ecstatic that you Helpers all won of my fights flawlessly that instead of obtaining your prize by beating me, you can have Kirby back!" Said King Champion. "Really? Give us then," said Burning Leo. "Okay," said King Champion.

Suddenly, King Champion releases Kirby to the arena. However, there's something wrong as Kirby looks like a monster.

"Umm... Guys, Kirby doesn't look like himself," said Bonkers. "I knew it! King Champion was being rotten all this time. He wasn't keeping Kirby safe. He just wants power to destroy everything all for himself!" Replied Sir Kibble. "Hahahahaha! I always thought you will know who I am. To be honest, I could just destroy those escaped fighters' planets... But where's the fun in doing that now?! I don't even think about surrounding their planets with my strength! In fact, I give you this... Beat Kirby or everyone here will explode alongside with their planets! Are you up to the challenge?" Asked King Champion.

The Helpers then prepped to accept King Champion's offer.

"We accept your twisted challenge, King Monster!" Screamed the 62 Helpers. "Hahahaha! Good luck!" Said King Champion as he then flies away to a big ship. "That pesky cheat... Come on helpers, we're not fighting for Kirby, but for the audience as well. Now, go!" Exclaimed Knuckle Joe.

The 62 Helpers fought Kirby as the battle begins. Kirby starts trashing against Plugg, Metalun, Broom Hatter, and Leafan as he rams against them. Bugzzy, Bang-Bang, Bloon, and Twister manage to be on time to save their fellow Helpers by stunning Kirby headfirst. Kirby quickly starts shooting all sorts of projectiles, but Beetley, Knuckle Joe, Phan Phan, and Rolling Turtle quickly deflect them back at him. Kirby quickly hides in the ground, but with Ringle's warnings, Bomber, Sparky, Fire Lion, and Wheelie avoid the place Kirby rises up from. Birdon, Fetti, Capsule J3, and NESP soon smacks Kirby in the sky. Kirby is immediately responsive as he then tries to inhale the Helpers, but Chef Kawasaki immediately blasts out Bonkers, Mr. Frosty, and Vividria out of his pot to quickly stop the process as well as stuffing Kirby.

"huh, em entaeb evah uoy oS? yeooG no ekat uoy woH ees s'teL!" Muttered Kirby.

Kirby quickly throws a monstrous Gooey at them to double the trouble.

"Don't worry, calvary's here," proclaimed Polof, who's accompanied by 100+ different creatures consisting all whom Kirby had fought before. "We'll take Gooey from here. You just rescue Kirby," said Jukid. "It's rough being beaten by Kirby, but we're not going to fall down yet," said Waiu.

The 100+ allies of the 62 Helpers soon take on Gooey. Gooey starts shooting at them allies, but Mr. Tick-Tock successfully repels the blast. Jumpershoot then launches Efreeti to the sky, ramming against Gooey. Boboo then ignites Haboki, making him stronger at smacking Gooey. Dubior then arrives to pick up and ram Horn Head at Gooey. Telepathos then lifts a clump of Cotta, Carpa, Bombzway, Dethskullk, Crabbo, Trakker, Bzztbulb, Sportle, Dangle Sloth, Shockcreepa, Shieldster, and Deepsee, and throw it against Gooey. N-Z and Skud then teams up to attack Gooey while Beanbon and Oohroo gang up with some others to bring Gooey down. Not long afterwards, Sword Knight, Axe Knight, Trident Knight, Mace Knight, and Javelin Knight come and smash down Gooey. Later on, Jukid and Iron Mam team up together to form a double attack against Gooey. Gooey is already frustrated and proceeds to blast a Dark Matter beam against them, but they all use their willpower to blast a beam against Gooey.

"We won't let Kirby down! This is for you, Gooey!" Screamed Waddle Dee.

The allies' beam then overpowers Gooey's beam and crashes him. The power is strong enough to bring Gooey down to normal.

"Ugh, what happen?" Asked Gooey. "We just saved you," said Bronto Burt. "But now, do something. Your friend Kirby is in danger to everyone," said Kabu. "Oh no! I have to save Kirby!" Screamed Gooey.

Kirby is pummeled beyond all believe, yet he's still in himself. However, Gooey then comes in and lets himself be swallowed by Kirby.

"Gooey!" Screamed Knuckle Joe. "No, I think he has a plan!" Claimed Blade Knight.

Gooey comes inside Kirby, who then sees a dark violent energy. Gooey knows that Kirby is not being himself and fights against the negative energy inside Kirby. The energy defends itself by blasting out random, monstrous constructs, but Gooey immediately swallows and spits the constructs back at the energy. The energy grows relentless as it then tries to explode, but Gooey turns into his Dark Matter form. Gooey uses all of his Dark Matter power, which then overwhelms the energy and destroys it.

"hgU! llew leef t'nod I!..." Realized Kirby.

Kirby then vomits out Gooey as he then explodes. Thankfully, out of the smoke, lies a normal Kirby.

"Kirby, you're saved!" Claimed Burning Leo. "Hngh... What happened?... Oh, I was brainwashed by King Champion to destroy you, but I remember now... You all saved me... Thank you!" Said Kirby. "Hey, see this King Champion, we've beaten Kirby. Now, let everyone go!" Screamed Bonkers. "Heh... Okay..." said King Champion from his ship.

Soon, every single audience member is relieved as they're teleported back. However, the Helpers, Kirby, and Gooey remained.

"Hey, why are we still here?" Asked Cool Spook. "What?! This is still the finale. I ain't gonna end it on a whimper, but on a bang instead!" Said King Champion.

Suddenly, the entire ICA arena and its stations and places explode to a huge rubble, causing the Helpers to fall to a pit.

"Try escaping that! I'm off to my other goals! Hahahahahaha!" Laughed King Champion.

However, Kirby and Gooey remain safe. They then are picked up by their close friends.

"Kirby, we're here to save you. Don't worry about the Helpers, they'll be safe and take care from here," said Meta Knight from his Halberd. "Are you sure?" Asked Kirby as he and Gooey get picked up by Meta Knight. "I'm sure. They've had beaten threats you had taken down. It's going to take a lot more than that to take them down," said Meta Knight, "Now, we have to be quick. Everyone in Dream Land is preparing for the worst to come by King Champion." "Wait, everyone in Dream Land has buffed up?" Asked Kirby. "Yes, your Animal Friends did that for you," said Meta Knight. "Well, by the time I get home, I'll be rewarding ChuChu for partial involvement of this," said Kirby.

Kirby and Gooey are then picked up by Meta Knight as they soon go home. Meanwhile, the 62 Helpers and their 100+ allies are fine but now stuck underground, without any ways to escape.

"Ugh, we're stuck here," said Bonkers. "What can we do now? King Champion is now plotting something worse by now... I can't imagine how bad it's going to be..." worried Burning Leo. "Is this... it? We saved Kirby but King Champion's still out there to cause destruction and chaos?" Worried Blade Knight. "No! It's not over yet. We need some unexpected help. But from who?" Panicked Knuckle Joe.

Suddenly, the janitor appears, strapped with some sort of device.

"The janitor? What are you doing here?" Asked Spynum. "To save you guys. My time here is now over when I have nothing else to gain. But you still have everything," said the janitor. "Wait, don't tell me..." worried Knuckle Joe. "Sorry... But it's the only way, and my people are probably calling me by now," said the janitor with a smile, "Now, stand back."

The janitor soon approaches to a debris pile.

"Goodbye, true heroes and friends," said the janitor.

The janitor then self-destructs, creating a huge explosion that sets an escape point to King Champion's ship.

"Why?! It could've been me instead!" Lamented Bomber. "Looks like he really thinks your life has more worth than him," cried Fetti. "Ngh... We're now doing this for King Champion! Everyone, form a ball!" Said Knuckle Joe.

Later on, Chemitory glues all 62+over 100 Helpers and allies including himself to form a huge ball. Bonkers is significantly in behind with Wheelie and Capsule J3.

"Ready?" Asked Bonkers. "Ready!" Answered everyone on the ball.

Bonkers then hits the ball very hard that it launches to deep space directly to King Champion's ship. He, with Wheelie and Capsule J3, rush to the ball and stick together, giving an extra boost that crash lands on King Champion's ship. They attack everything on the ship until they finally reach the base of King Champion's ship located in the top part, which looks like an arena.

"King Champion, this ends here! You'll never be getting away again!" Screamed Burning Leo. "For all atrocities you had done, we're your karma!" Screamed Knuckle Joe. "I see that the janitor sacrificed himself for you... It's all going according to plan!" Proclaimed King Champion. "What?! We already knew that. From that first moment, we already knew you anticipated just about everything we and everyone else did to go according to your plan. We already knew how much nasty behavior has been shown throughout our adventure. But now, we'll break your gambit and achieve a total win!" Screamed Blade Knight. "Is that so? Well then, bring it!" Dared King Champion. "Everyone, fight!" Screamed Bonkers.

Everyone then charges against King Champion and smacks him by the foot. King Champion brushed this off with his hybrid weapon and send them all back. Later on, he slams his weapon to the ground, petrifying everyone except the 62 Helpers.

"What?! He instantly brought us down to the main 62! How strong is he?" Asked Bubbles. "Strong enough to do this!" Answered King Champion.

King Champion then sends tendrils at the 62 Helpers, only 30 managed to dodge as the rest were petrified. Later on, another 15 decide to strike King Champion from the sky, but King Champion blasts them with a powerful energy wave, petrifying them.

"We're down to our last 15 here. Don't fall down," said Knuckle Joe.

The remaining ones are now Knuckle Joe, Blade Knight, Burning Leo, Bonkers, Bugzzy, Waddle Doo, Sir Kibble, Chef Kawasaki, Vividria, Paint Roller, Chilly, Rocky, Poppy Bros Jr., Broom Hatter, and Como.

Como, Chilly, Broom Hatter, Poppy Bros. Jr, and Waddle Doo then surrounds King Champion, dodging and throwing everything they can. However, King Champion then stops time and petrifies them. Bugzzy then throws Rocky to make him slam on King Champion, but he anticipates Rocky and smashes him out of his transformation before petrifying him and Bugzzy later on. Vividria and Paint Roller then paint a plethora of everything they have, but King Champion then beams out against the constructs and petrifies Vividria and Paint Roller. Waddle Doo tries to get some action, but gets petrified quickly.

"Just how strong is he?" Asked Burning Leo.

Knuckle Joe, Blade Knight, Burning Leo, and Bonkers soon enter into Chef Kawasaki's pot. When they're blasted at King Champion, he petrifies Chef Kawasaki. However, the four's blast off isn't enough as King Champion brushes it off.

"You'll never win this," proclaimed Blade Knight. "Oh... I already have. When I'm done with you, I'll use all of you to power up my destruction device, and I'll reign destructive!" Proclaimed King Champion.

King Champion then launches a beam against the four, but they try to block it. However, the beam was too strong the four are later petrified. It seems King Champion has won.

"Hahaha! I finally did it! Nothing can stop me now!" Laughed King Champion.

Suddenly, a mysterious voice comes to the Helpers.

"Don't give up yet... Everyone here is counting on you," said Kirby. "Yes, he believes you can beat King Champion, and it's time for all of you to be heroes like him," said Tiff. "I don't want that meanie to destroy us, so please, don't fail us," said Tuff. "Knuckle Joe, I understood that you weren't the one responsible for making me a weak love interest in your cartoon. It was your colleagues not having any idea what to do with the script," said Sirica, "Now, what are you doing here? Go now and save everyone!" "We all trust in you. Now, make a change and do what you have to," said the janitor.

Suddenly, a random energy comes to the Helpers and their allies. It suddenly reverses their petrification and makes them whole again.

"What?! This isn't part of my plan! This shouldn't go like this!" Said King Champion. "But it did. This is the power of friendship, teamwork, and trust. Everyone are giving their energy to us, and there's no share of power for you! Now, we'll win this fight once and for all!" Claimed Knuckle Joe, "Charge!"

Everyone then charges against King Champion. He then tries to petrify them again, but it didn't work. Already facing a new challenge, King Champion then uses his weapon, which combines a sword, a hammer, a polearm, a whip, and a cannon, for more conventional attacks while brandishing a shield.

King Champion starts throwing his weapon like a flail to slam the Helpers, but once the top of his weapon got stuck, the Helpers rampaged him with every attack they got before Bugzzy throws the weapon head to King Champion. King Champion then retracts his weapon and starts using it as a spear and axe, but some Helpers then ride on it and attack him even more. Already more frustrated, King Champion then tries to shoot the Helpers, but they reflect the blasts at him.

Finally desperate, King Champion separates into six different armored Champions. The one holding the sword seems to be the only boy while the others are girls with the hammer wielder being big. The six soon gang up against the Helpers, but it's proven to be a failed attempt as the Helpers teamwork are superior than theirs and were soon overwhelmed. The shield wielder falls down first, followed by the whip wielder, the polearm wielder, the cannon wielder, the hammer wielder, and finally the sword wielder.

"I can't let you end us like this..." said the sword wielder part of King Champion.

Soon, the armor of King Champion's components break and they all melted. It seems like King Champion is defeated. However, from the puddles form a humanoid being.

"It is unwise to make King Champion angry. Now, feel my true full power!" Raged King Champion

King Champion then sends his slimy tendrils at different planets, all which contain his "Champions."

"And I was like, 'You think you know metal, huh?'" Said the real Metal Champion, "Huh, what's that?... Oh no! Run!"

Everyone on Metal Champion's planet is soon absorbed by King Champion alongside the planet itself. Other planets soon follow the same fate. When the tendrils reached Pop Star and Ripple Star, they all fought back against it and won.

"Yeah, we saved our planet!" Said Kirby on Pop Star. "Look, there's something else!" Said Ribbon on Ripple Star.

Suddenly, creatures of the unknown then come to ruin Pop Star and Ripple Star, but they were determine not to lose.

"Are you ready?" Asked King Champion as he finally absorbs all the power he can. "Yes, we are!" Said the 100+ Helpers and allies. "Go for it!" Dared King Champion.

King Champion soon stretches and slams the Helpers without mercy. However, they do not fall against his tricks and keep on resisting to defeat him. King Champion then lets his slime cover the entire battleground to gain some zoning advantage, but the Helpers attack the slime to beat down King Champion, which does work against him. Suddenly, King Champion's body starts malfunctioning the ship and causes him and the Helpers to crash to a random planet.

"You think you had seen everything? Let me tell you something, I have one more trick to my sleeve!" Boasted King Champion.

King Champion then transforms into a monstrosity and starts unleashing an aura of despair, all being unable to fight against King Champion's will.

"Everyone, don't give up. It may seem hopeless, but we'll make you free! No charge at all," said Knuckle Joe.

Suddenly, King Champion's energy inside him fights against him. Later on, Knuckle Joe, Blade Knight, Burning Leo, and Bonkers stack on top of each other to form a team attack. It fires a laser at King Champion, ultimately exploding him and freeing everyone inside him to eternal rest.

"Have we won yet?" Asked Plugg.

Suddenly, the remaining puddle of King Champion releases some sort of seal.

"This is the cage of my true form! Witness my true power!" Said King Champion. "Not yet, but we can still win," said Knuckle Joe.

King Champion starts attacking again by using zoning tactics. He strikes twice every time while giving the Helpers little to no room to avoid. However, the Helpers aren't giving up even when they're down. Later on, Pitcher Man, Elieel, Caramello, Tamasan, and Chef Kawasaki combine their might to deal a finishing blow against King Champion, and it succeeded, shattering him in the process.

"Hehehe... You think you've won... You've just released my true form..." said King Champion.

Suddenly, a huge body of tendrils and mouths come out.

"Now you had freed me to my true form, it's time for me to achieve my dreams and destroy everything!" Screamed King Champion.

King Champion then flies off the planet and destroys it. However, he then sees the Halberd, a Starship, the Star Allies Sparkler, and rockets coming at him.

"Chase me if you can," said King Champion.

King Champion flies off, sending every sort of projectile against the Helpers, including striking his tentacles against them. Soon, they approach someone familiar.

"Oh my... I think I know where Star Nightmare got his Nova from," said Clown Acrobot. "It's that scary Nova face we've seen before. And he's got a bunch of scary stuffs on him. King Champion must have close association with him," said Chemitory.

King Champion then hides inside the huge nightmare Nova while the others come inside it. The titanic clockwork's structure is proven to be formidable as the nightmare Nova then spits the Helpers out. However, they somehow land on another unexpected Nova.

"I know what this place is supposed to be! It's a wishing station," calculated Knuckle Joe.

Knuckle Joe, Blade Knight, Burning Leo, and Bonkers soon take off from the Star Allies Sparkler and grab hold on many artifacts, and they start rubbing (or doing something else) on it. They managed to summon a bunch of beautiful genies women.

"What will your wish be, darlings?" Asked the fat queen genie. "We want to destroy that nightmare Nova!" Wished Knuckle Joe, Blade Knight, Burning Leo, and Bonkers. "Your wish is our command," said the fat queen genie.

Soon, the genies from all over the Nova make the ships much, much stronger. Suddenly, eleven Air Rides form together into a super cannon for the Halberd.

"Let's finish this," said Knuckle Joe as he and the other three board on the Star Allies Sparkler.

The ships then launched a huge beam against the nightmare Nova.

"Do something! Save us both!" Said King Champion "As much as I hate helping you, I don't want to be destroyed too," said the nightmare Nova.

Soon, the nightmare Nova unleashes a blast against the Helpers' ships. The clash between the powers is so epic, it can be heard for on other planets.

"You hear that? That's the sound of determination. Keep fighting!" Commanded Kirby to his friends as they keep continuing to fight against the unknown creatures.

The Helpers soon prevail and overpower the nightmare Nova.

"Oh snap," muttered King Champion.

The combined power soon destroys the nightmare Nova and sends King Champion flying to an unknown plane of existence in pain. The Helpers soon chase him. Apparently, the impact is so powerful, King Champion is now in his weaker, more humanoid form.

"I may only have a few monstrosities on me... But I can still win!" Boasted King Champion.

King Champion starts approaching the Helpers, who came out of their ships. But it's clear that by this moment, King Champion was no match against the Helpers. Soon, Bomber, Fetti, Walky, and Cool Spook combine their powers to blast King Champion harder, smashing him to his weakest form.

"Ugh, what's this?!" Said King Champion in shock.

King Champion now looks like a lumpy blob of mindless feminine faces, leaking out thick, sticky slime from their orifices. The only masculine face of the blob is clearly who King Champion truly is.

"That's gross and disgusting! I thought King Champion was six, but there's more of them. How many people you had forced to join you?" Asked Knuckle Joe. "No, everyone in me joined me to destroy everything, and I was in agreement with them. Destroying everything is fun after all. And do you know who made me like this?" Asked King Champion. "Who?" Asked Burning Leo.

Suddenly, a feminine monster face comes out, only for a huge, spiny tendril to come out of her.

"This monster right there... She granted us our power... Now, you stripped us from it... But no matter, we will still destroy you anyways... And it's happening now!" Said King Champion.

King Champion then starts slamming his tendril against the Helpers, but they easily dodge it and soon grab it. As they hold it, they soon throw King Champion and slam him in different places. After that, they shoot a powerful laser blast against him.

"What's this power?... Wait, don't say it... I can't lose this fight... Ever!" Said King Champion. "Is that so? We're ending it now!" Boasted Blade Knight. "And we'll be happy to do that. Everyone, let's do this!" Said Bonkers.

Soon, everyone unleashes their final Friend Ability. Suddenly, a huge beam is formed, containing the powers of every single enemy Kirby has fought or met.

"This is for everything you had done!" Said the Helpers.

Then the beam is launched. Its power is massive as the stream has a huge parade of all kinds of creatures Kirby has ever met. It then hits King Champion with extreme prejudice.

"I can't lose like this! I'm King Champion! Argh!" Said King Champion in his last words.

The beam overwhelms King Champion, disintegrates him, and explodes him to less than nothing. As that happens, King Champion's life flashed back. He was merely a random man who ganged up with a bunch of willing girls to a powerful creature, whom they merged with to gain ultimate power. At the same time, the original form of King Champion flashes by before his destruction. It was at that moment, the Helpers won.

"We won!" Claimed Knuckle Joe, "Now, let's leave this place."

All Helpers soon come back to Pop Star, which has its creatures disappear at the same time King Champion was destroyed. Everyone is celebrating.

"Thank you, Helpers, for saving me and the entire universe," said Kirby. "We're grateful of your efforts. I'm thankful that my Halberd was just in time to save you after I saved Kirby and Gooey," said Meta Knight. "I heard that Ripple Star was saved too. So, more power to you," said King Dedede. "Now, let's continue this party!" Said Bandanna Waddle Dee.

Suddenly, someone similar come by.

"Aren't you?..." reacted Knuckle Joe. "Yep, the guy who paved your next step to victory, the janitor," said the janitor. "But, how did you survive that explosion?" Asked Blade Knight. "I've seen worse. Trust me, I blew myself up 4 times before that," said the janitor, "Wanna know my secret?" "No... We're just happy that you're here for the party," said Burning Leo. "You do know that behind me are a bunch of people from other planets who lost their planets thanks to King Champion," said the janitor. "Umm... Let's see what we can do about this," said Bonkers.

Suddenly, the influx of foreigners got attention from King Dedede.

"My king, we got a huge number of people who lost their homes... What can we do about them?" Asked Bandanna Waddle Dee. "Hmm... I don't know. Maybe we can make some immigration work. You know, get more people to live here and make it a better place... Maybe make me some money," said King Dedede. "Good idea. Who can we task that on?" Asked Bandanna Waddle Dee. "Well, those Helpers deserve some break... I know," said King Dedede.

King Dedede then approaches Kirby and Gooey.

"Say, a week after you fully recover, can you handle immigration for people who lost their homes?" Asked King Dedede. "Sure, I can. Besides, I always wanted to handle long lines of people who are waiting to live a new life," said Kirby. "Good for you," said King Dedede.

In the end, the party lasts for a week, which also gave Kirby and Gooey full recovery. The Helpers finally get to live their happy lives as usual. The janitor finally becomes the first new resident of Pop Star. Many former fighters return to their homes, finally happy that they can reunite with their loved ones and live like normal. King Champion is no more thanks to a Nova answering Meta Knight's question.

As for Kirby, he's now working in a new immigration center, where he's now helping planet-less people get a new home on Pop Star. It's also documented into a story called, "Kirby Handles Immigration Forms." And he's happy alongside Gooey in doing that.

THE END


End file.
